RÉBELLION
by slumx
Summary: Le temps s'affole et Harry grandit. La crise d'adolescence le rattrape, tout comme ses rêves d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Personne n'est là pour le retenir, et il prend ses propres décisions, comme celle de quitter Poudlard pour une bien différente nouvelle école. Sous les conseils de Charlie Weasley et de nombreuses autres personnes, il apprendra à devenir différent ; à être lui.
1. LE PLAN PART1

**TITRE :** RÉBELLION

 **CHAPITRE 1 - LE PLAN (PART1)  
**

 **DISCLAMER :** JKR (sauf persos que j'invente mais hey, vous savez les reconnaître !)

 **RATING :** M (violence à venir, j'imagine)

 **NOTE :** Cela fait six bons mois que je n'ai rien posté, mais me revoilà ! J'avais écrit un bout de truc l'été dernier (une centaine de pages) et quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dis que si je l'améliorais un peu, ça pouvait peut-être vous intéresser de lire un peu de Harry en mode révolution qui s'en fout un peu de tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir à l'autorité, sors, amuse-toi, brise les règles,_

 **i.r**

 **le plan**

 **TRANSPLANER ÉTAIT** une chose simple, se disait Harry. Le seul risque était de perdre un bout de soi-même dans l'opération. Mais transplaner dans une zone anti-transplanage était théoriquement impossible, puisque si vous vous entêtiez à essayer, vous resteriez coincés à tout jamais dans les barrières anti-transplanage.

Il avait longtemps étudié la théorie et maintenant, il se sentait prêt à mettre en pratique la chose.

Tout d'abord, il se concentra sur sa destination : la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur, juste avant le mur de briques magiques qui permettaient d'entrer sur Traverse.

Le reste se fit de lui même, comme s'il avait de nombreuses fois tenté l'expérience, mais cela n'étonna pas Harry, puisqu'il était maintenant au courant que la Trace était sur leurs baguettes, et non pas sur leurs personnes. Ainsi, si un agent du ministère vous demandait votre permis de transplaner mais que vous, vous ne l'aviez pas, vous seriez condamné. Mais vous pouviez transplaner sans permis sans que quiconque ne soit au courant. Voilà qui arrangeait ses affaires.

Le fait de poser sa baguette sur les briques pour activer la transformation en arche du mur non plus, n'alertait pas le Ministère, ou du moins était autorisé aux mineurs.

Caché par la capuche d'une veste noire trop grade empruntée à son cousin Dudley, Harry était sur de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il raya mentalement la première étape de sa liste intitulée : s'enfuir de chez les Dursley et passer l'été avec Ron et Hermione à Grimmauld Place.

Maintenant, puisqu'il en avait la possibilité et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, il voulait aussi profiter d'une journée sur Traverse seul avec son argent.

Il regarda l'étendue de magasins devant lui : il était sur l'allée principale mais était certain que les commerces intéressants se trouvaient dans d'autres ruelles, et c'étaient eux qu'il souhaitait voir en premier, tant pis s'il devait passer par l'Allée des Embrumes pour ça.

Harry s'arrêta en premier à Gringotts. Sa deuxième étape était de récupérer de l'argent.

« Bonjour, Maître Gobelin, » fit Harry en s'adressant à un Gobelin au comptoir. Hermione lui avait fait la leçon sur le manque de respect des Gobelins par les sorciers, et après qu'elle lui ait expliqué pendant deux heures pourquoi les Gobelins devaient être vos amis, il avait juré de ne plus faire de gaffe.

« Mr Potter, » salua à son tour le Gobelin, un peu étonné mais pas curieux pour deux sous. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux noirs perçants dans ceux cachés par la capuche.

« Retirer de l'argent de mon coffre et en changer une partie en monnaie moldue, s'il vous plait. »

Le Gobelin resta silencieux une bonne minute, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important, puis saisit sa grande plume blanche et écrivit une suite de chiffres dans son livre de comptes. « Bien. Quel coffre ? »

« Le mien ? » questionna plus qu'affirma le brun.

« Mr Potter, sachez que depuis vos seize ans – _depuis sept heures, pensa Harry_ – vous avez accès au coffre de la famille Potter, de même que celui de la famille Black après le décès du dernier membre des Black, Mr Sirius Orion Black. Nous pouvons vider le contenu du coffre 687 dans le coffre de la famille Potter ainsi que le contenu du coffre personnel 711 de Mr Sirius Orion Black. Vous avez dorénavant accès à la liste de vos propriétés, et celle des actions que vous détenez dans le monde sorcier et moldu. »

Harry resta ébahi quelques instants devant l'efficacité du Gobelin. « Sirius m'a laissé son argent ? »

« À vrai dire, Mr Potter, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui décide. La Magie distribue elle-même les possessions du défunt en fonction des choix de son subconscient. Mr Sirius Black a fait de vous l'héritier des Black, comme vous êtes aussi celui des Potter. »

« C'est possible, ça ? » Le Gobelin ne répondit pas, et heureusement puisque c'était une question purement rhétorique.

Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre le temps de penser à son parrain après sa récente mort. Il y avait eu une semaine de pleurs et de deuil, mais ensuite, Harry s'était ressaisit, et avait décidé de continuer à vivre pour Sirius et toutes ces personnes qui avaient été tuées par sa faute. La blessure de sa perte n'était pas tout à fait guérie, mais état en bonne voie de cicatrisation.

Le chariot qu'ils avaient emprunté pour descendre dans les sous-sols de Gringotts s'arrêta devant le coffre de la famille Black, comme l'avait demandé le brun après avoir accepté de déplacer le contenu des deux coffres personnels.

Le Gobelin lui donna un poignard orné de pierres précieuses et il s'entailla l'intérieur de la main comme il l'avait vu faire dans les films. Il posa sa main sur l'emprunte qui était gravée sur la porte après ordre de la créature.

La porte s'ouvrit sur des merveilles.

Un énorme tas d'or était étalé aux quatre coins de la pièce, entouré de magnifiques meubles en bois travaillé qui auraient parfaitement eu leur place chez les Malfoy ou autre famille riche.

Au fond de la pièce d'innombrables bibliothèques étaient remplies de livres. Certains étaient entassés par terre, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de places pour eux dans les étagères pleines à craquer.

Harry contourna une immense table en bois foncé pour admirer une boite à bijoux remplie des plus beaux trésors puis détourna son regard pour tomber sur de petits êtres figés, se faisant au passage une peur bleue. Il poussa un cri et lâcha la pile de bouquins qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le Gobelin s'approcha pour voir ce qui avait effrayé le jeune garçon, qui commençait à s'emporter. « Après les têtes coupées et accrochées à Grimmauld Place voilà qu'ils empaillent des Elfes entiers, maintenant ! » Il s'agitait en ramassant les précieux livres qui avaient fait se déplacer une montagne de poussière lorsqu'ils avaient atterris au sol.

« Ils sont seulement sous sort de stase, Mr Potter, » fit le Gobelin en toussotant.

« Sort de stase, comme pour les potions ? » demanda-t-il. « Je croyais que c'était interdit sur les êtres vivants, » ajouta-t-il.

« Effectivement. Je suppose que nous les libérions maintenant ? »

Le Gobelin annula le sort d'un geste de la main et immédiatement, les deux petits Elfes se mirent au garde à vous devant Harry.

« Oli et Liki sont là pour le Maître, » annonça la plus petite des deux créatures, indéniablement féminines.

« Oli et Liki ? Ce sont vos noms ? » demanda-t-il, éberlué. « Qui vous a laissé ici ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il obtint un haussement d'épaules. « Merveilleux, » soupira-t-il.

« Le Maître peut demander à Oli et Liki d'aller dans la maison du Maître, » proposa Oli – il le savait parce que leurs noms étaient écrits sur les tabliers qu'elles portaient – en gesticulant mais en essayant de cacher ça alors cela donnait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Bien sur, » répondit-il. « Seulement, personne ne doit vous voir, et ne touchez à rien. Pas de ménage ou quoi, compris ? »

« Oui, Maître, » répondirent en chœur les deux Elfes, et elles disparurent dans un « pop ».

« Je peux emmener des choses ? » demanda Harry au Maître Gobelin. Celui-ci hocha la tête alors le brun se dirigea vers un sac qu'il avait vu plus tôt (il avait bien son sac à dos, mais il serait un peu trop petit) et en priant de toutes ses forces, il l'attrapa et fourra sa pile de livre dedans. Ils tombèrent avec fracas dans ce qui semblait être un puits sans fond et Harry se retint de sauter de joie. Pile ce qu'il cherchait.

Il entreposa plusieurs autres babioles et bouquins dans le sac et se décida finalement à partir pour visiter le second coffre.

« Mr Potter, vous vouliez changer de l'or sorcier en or moldu ? » demanda le Gobelin tandis qu'il s'entaillait une nouvelle fois la paume de la main.

« Oui, effectivement, » murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la trace dans la porte.

« Nous pouvons vous ouvrir un coffre avec seulement de la monnaie moldue dedans, ou alors garder le même coffre. Je vous recommande la première option, cependant. Une carte de crédit moldue sera assignée à ce coffre et vous pourrez l'utiliser dans le monde moldu. » Il hocha la tête, donnant son accord pour la création d'un nouveau coffre et d'une carte de crédit moldue. « Quelle somme dois-je mettre dans ce coffre ? » demanda la créature.

« Dix milles Gallions ? »

« Je vous donnerai la carte à notre sortie des galeries, Mr Potter. Il vous suffit de signer là. » Harry prit la plume et le parchemin que lui tendait le Gobelin, le maudissant intérieurement de ne pas ouvrir la porte au lieu d'essayer de faire des affaires avec lui. « Les dix milles Gallions seront transférés dès que vous aurez donné votre accord sur papier. Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer le même procédé pour le monde sorcier, Mr Potter ? »

« Bien entendu, » grommela-t-il, bien que cela allait l'arranger de ne pas faire des allers-retours entre Gringotts à chaque fois qu'il lui faudrait de l'argent.

« Il me faut un objet à ensorceler qui sera votre communicateur entre votre coffre et vous. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une pièce de ten pence qu'il tendit au Gobelin. « Évidemment, nos services sont payants, et nous vous demanderont quinze Gallions pour la carte et l'enchantement. »

« Évidemment, Maître Gobelin, » fit-il avec un faux sourire. « Pourrions-nous rentrer, maintenant ? » Le Gobelin poussa la porte en bois massif avec beaucoup de mal.

Il y avait beaucoup, mais beaucoup d'or. Plus que dans le coffre de la famille Black. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de meubles, un peu moins présomptueux que ceux des Black, et au fond de la salle creusée dans la pierre grise, une mini-jungle poussait. Il y avait encore de nombreuses créatures sous sort de stase – le Gobelin lui dit qu'elles avaient du être mises là lorsque le sort était encore légal sur les âtres-vivants – mais pas d'Elfe (et heureusement).

Après deux bonnes heures passées dans les souterrains de Gringotts, il sortit enfin, une carte bancaire dans la poche droite, une pièce de ten pence ensorcelée accrochée autour de son cou avec une ficelle et assez de choses dans son sac pour satisfaire sa curiosité pendant au moins un an (mais cela lui tiendrait une semaine, au final).

Il déroula sa liste mentale et raya l'étape deux.

Il était trop tôt pour que les magasins ouvrent, mais trop tard pour qu'il fasse du repérage. Le brun ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et avisa rapidement. Il allait faire un petit tour du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Là-bas, Harry trouva une vieille boutique qui lui faisait penser à un magasin d'antiquité moldu, et qui était en fait la même chose version sorcière, donc tous ce que vous y trouviez était actuellement cent fois plus intéressant.

L'homme qui tenait la boutique avait un air ronchon, une barbe grise et touffue et des yeux noirs perçants qui ne cessaient de le dévisager.

Il farfouilla dans les caisses d'objets et tomba sur quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé voir ici. Des baguettes.

Il demanda au vendeur quelle était la meilleure et celui-ci répondit qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions, que c'était à ses risques et périls. Il ajouta que ces baguettes étaient un lot, et qu'elles allaient aussi avec un livre. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir le livre, il refusa toute action et resta scellé.

Harry tenta de protester mais l'homme ne changea pas d'avis, alors il prit les cinq baguettes, le livre-qui-restait-fermé pour vingt Gallions (il utilisa d'ailleurs ten pence en marmonnant de nombre de Gallions dont il avait besoin, et ceux-ci apparurent dans sa main), ce qui était un peu cher tout de même. Mais comme il venait de découvrir un immense trésor dans les sous-sols de Londres et que ce trésor lui appartenait, il ne broncha pas et tendit fièrement ses pièces au vendeur qui lui fit un grand sourire satisfait, _bizarrement._

Il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle inutilisée et prit le temps de choisir sa nouvelle baguette. Il était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas la Trace sur celles-ci.

La première était blanche et semblait être taillée dans une dent de Basilic, et Harry la rangea dans son sac, parce que trop de souvenirs avec les Basilics.

La seconde était en bois, mais ce bois avait la couleur du sang comme s'il avait été trempé dedans depuis longtemps et qu'il avait déteint sur la baguette. Il la rangea.

La troisième était verte, sans finitions, et semblait venir d'une branche qu'on venait de couper à l'arbre tant elle était tendre. C'était sûrement la plus exubérante, et il ne souhaitait pas se promener avec ça dans la rue.

La quatrième et la cinquième étaient ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus des baguettes que vendait Ollivander, bien qu'elles avaient des runes de gravées sur toute leur longueur. (Harry, à la demande de son amie, avait fait réviser à Hermione tout ses cours de Runes depuis qu'elle avait commencée, et même si personne ne le savait, il avait très certainement le même niveau qu'elle : excellent.) La quatrième était faite dans un bois foncé et la cinquième dans un bois rose.

Il choisit la cinquième.

Il se lança un sort ne-me-remarque-pas appris dans un bouquin de sortilège de septième année qui traînait dans la salle commune et qu'il avait dévoré (et dont il connaissait maintenant la plupart des sorts).

Rien ne se passa.

Pas de hiboux.

Pas de ministère.

Juste lui qui cria de joie.

Cela ressemblait presque à la liberté.

Il raya l'étape cinq. (Parce que la troisième étape était de trouver une malle avec un sortilège d'extension et la quatrième un livre sur l'apparence.)

Il passa donc dans la boutique qui vendaient les malles – très réputée chez les Serdaigle, par ailleurs – et en choisis une assez grande mais pas trop encombrante avec une multitude de compartiments (onze, à vrai dire) qui allaient de la taille du tiroir à chaussettes à celle d'un grand salon.

Les compartiments fermaient avec des clés, mais lui n'en avait pas besoin pour rentrer. Il pouvait aussi demander à mettre un mot de passe.

Il raya l'étape trois.

Avec joie, il réduit magiquement sa nouvelle malle avec sa nouvelle baguette qu'il rangea dans son – vieux – sac à dos. Ce qui l'amena à penser qu'il aimerait bien un nouveau sac moldu comme il s'en faisait maintenant, et non pas celui défoncé de Dursley qui datait de la primaire.

Aujourd'hui était la journée du renouvellement !

Il courut presque jusqu'à Fleury et Bott, s'acheta les manuels dont il aurait besoin pour l'année qui venait, puis se concentra sur les autres livres.

Il trouva le livre sur l'apparence qu'il souhaitait acheter, deux ou trois sur d'autres matières magiques non-enseignées à Poudlard, deux ou trois autres sur des spécialisations dans les Sortilèges, Méta et DCFM et encore deux ou trois qui étaient des romans sorciers – parce qu'il voulait voir ce que cela donnait.

Il rangea cela dans le sac trouvé dans le coffre Black qu'il avait mit dans son sac à dos.

Il raya l'étape quatre.

Il alla dans un pub miteux d'une allée secondaire où il n'y avait personne, demanda les toilettes et laissa tomber ses affaires au sol.

Il ouvrit le livre sur l'apparence, lisant entre les lignes pour trouver le sort adéquat. Quand ce fut fait, il le lut une fois, deux fois, puis se pointa la baguette sur lui-même et murmura une formule.

Ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'aux épaules ( _par Merlin, est ce qu'ils ondulaient vraiment ?)_ et il décida de les attacher rapidement dans un chignon ridicule, mais eh, il n'avait jamais fait de chignon à quiconque auparavant : il se contentait de tresser les cheveux de Luna de temps en temps quand elle le lui demandait.

Il tourna quelques pages et le même manège reprit jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise le sort pour changer la couleur de ses yeux qui devinrent bruns.

Puis il cacha sa cicatrice comme il put.

Après cela, il enleva ses lunettes rondes, et quand il se regarda dans le miroir, ce n'était plus lui.

(Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voyait flou, maintenant qu'il était redevenu myope ?)

Il était treize heures quand il regarda sa montre, nouvellement acquise, bien entendu, et il décida de manger avant de repartir explorer les ruelles de Traverse.

Mais comme il ne savait pas vraiment où trouver un endroit ou manger (il ne souhaitait pas un endroit trop bondé et encore un moins un insalubre) alors il dut marcher une demi-heure avant de tomber sur une rue qui hébergeait des tas et des tas de tatoueurs magiques (des tatouages magiques ? cela ressemblait à quoi?) et des tas et des tas de perceurs (ce qui lui donna la subite envie de se faire percer l'oreille) et des tas et des tas de personnes – avec une majorité de jeunes – au look punk (ou grunge d'ailleurs, Harry ne voyait pas la subtile différence entre tous ces looks là) qui étaient regroupés et parlaient entre eux.

Ce qui l'amena à la question suivante : y avait-il des allées réservées à chaque type de personne ?

Il avait un peu plus tôt trouvé un baladeur dans une allée qui alliait magie et technologie moldue (qui avait dit que la technologie ne fonctionnait pas à cause des ondes de la magie, hein ?) et maintenant c'était l'allée punk.

Et donc, dans un coin un peu sombre se trouvait un bar qui servait des burgers qui lui paraissaient merveilleux. (Mais encore une fois, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voyait flou et qu'il avait _vraiment_ faim.)

Il décida donc de commander un cheeseburger dégoulinant de fromage qui sentait atrocement bon et s'installa à une table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un type, cheveux orange et mèches roses s'approcha de lui et s'installa à sa table avec un grand sourire.

« Tu t'es perdu ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »

« Non, je me promène simplement, » répondit-il, sur ses gardes.

L'autre eut un sourire narquois.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes comme toi qui se baladent ici, » fit-il en croquant dans une frite du brun. Harry fronça les sourcils, parce que ce type n'était vraiment pas gêné pour piquer dans les plats des inconnus. « C'est un peu un territoire interdit, personne ne s'y risque, » railla-t-il.

« Est-ce que je risque de mourir ? » demanda Harry d'un ton un peu plus léger, se moquant de ce que lui avait dit l'autre. « Parce que, oh mon dieu, tu as vu toutes ces personnes bizarres avec des cheveux colorés ? Tu penses qu'ils me veulent du mal ? »

Cheveux-Orange lui fit un clin d'œil. « Oh, eh bien, disons que si tu restes trop longtemps dans les parages tu risques de vouloir t'y mettre aussi. Je veux dire, les cheveux, tout ça. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, non sans repenser au fait qu'il voulait réellement se faire percer une oreille. Il s'imagina soudainement à la réaction qu'auraient les Dursley s'il revenait les cheveux teints et il gloussa. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, donc ? » reprit l'étranger.

« J'ai décidé de faire quelques achats et je me suis éloigné de l'allée centrale. Personne ne fait jamais ça et je me suis demandé quel genre de choses il pouvait y avoir. »

« Magnifique ! » cria presque le _roux ?_ « Je te dis, tu es presque devenu un adepte, la prochaine étape, c'est le tatouage ! » Il lui prit une autre frite tandis qu'Harry mordait dans son cheeseburger. « Tu veux de l'aide ? Je connais tous les meilleurs endroits de Traverse ! »

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas finir par te ressembler, » plaisanta le brun. « Mais pourquoi pas. » Le roux-rose était plutôt sympa, à vrai dire. « Est-ce que je pourrais, peut-être, connaître ton nom ? »

« Hum, peut-être, » fit-il. Puis il lui tendit une main graisseuse. « Irvin, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, » déclara donc Irvin d'un ton solennel. « Vous êtes ? »

« E-euh, Murdoc, » fit Harry sous la panique de trouver un faux nom. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé faire de rencontres aujourd'hui, et n'avait encore moins pensé à la possibilité de devoir donner son nom à quelqu'un.

Il avait donc donné le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait.

Mais cela sonnait bien.

« C'est un faux, pas vrai ? » Irvin lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Si tu veux qu'un ne-me-remarque-pas fonctionne utilise des vêtements passe partout, ne te cache pas avec une capuche en plus » conseilla-t-il.

Harry reprit son air méfiant et commença à se lever en prétextant devoir payer pour le repas quand Irvin l'arrêta. « Hey, ne part pas, je ne vais pas te poser de questions, tu sais ? »

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, reposant son sac à terre mais ne disant plus un mot, croisant ses bras contre son torse en signe de protection.

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit, tu continuerais à me parler, » commença-t-il à bouder. Puis un sourire reprit possession de son visage. « Nous pourrions te chercher des fringues, comme ça personne ne te remarquerais. Et puis celles que tu as ne sont décemment pas portables. »

Harry soupira et se leva à nouveau, alors qu'Irvin était proche de sauter de joie. « Magnifique, laisse-moi juste aller chercher Nina et elle va se faire un plaisir de te rhabiller. »

Il le planta là, alors Harry commanda un café au vendeur qui soupirait en voyant sortir Irvin en courant. Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait avec une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, à peu près comme Irvin qui regardait avec stupeur son ami. Elle lui sourit doucement. « Je suis désolé, c'est juste Irvin, » soupira-t-elle. « Bien, pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici ? »

« C'est ton mannequin, habille-le comme tu veux ! » déclara-t-il.

« Hé, non ! » tenta de protester Harry. (Notez le tenta, puisque aucun des deux n'écouta ce qu'il disait : ils complotaient déjà dans leur coin.)

« Nous allons dans le Londres moldu ! » s'excita Irvin, alors que la fille aux cheveux violet-pourpre bouclés lui donna un coup derrière la tête. Ils avaient l'air plutôt proche.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois installés à Saint James Park, dans l'herbe, au milieu de toutes les personnes qui profitaient de leur fin d'après-midi au soleil.

À côté d'eux, un groupe de jeunes jouaient de la guitare et chantaient avec enthousiasme les paroles d'une chanson de Blink-182, le nouveau groupe à la mode. L'atmosphère était paisible malgré les cris des jeunes enfants qui se poursuivaient, et Harry se prit à penser qu'il pourrait rester là pour toujours.

Son sac à dos contenait maintenant des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements (de son point de vue : si Harry n'avait pas demandé à Nina d'arrêter, elle aurait pu les emmener dans tous les magasins de la ville).

Les deux l'avaient convaincu de prendre deux de ces jeans noirs serrés et déchirés, avec comme argument qu'avec un sort de souplesse dessus, ils devenaient réellement pratiques pour bouger. Après ça avait suivi la paire de Rangers.

Quand Nina lui avait fait essayer des t-shirts enfin à sa taille, il les avait trouvé beaucoup trop serrés et ajustés, alors il les avait achetés deux tailles au dessus, trop habitué à ceux de son cousin. Il nageait dedans, mais préférait être confortable que mal à l'aise.

Il avait un look complètement décalé et non-défini, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement : c'était lui.

Irvin alluma une cigarette et Nina fit de même. Ils étaient tous les trois allongés au sol, silencieux, écoutant les bruits qui venaient d'autour, vénérant cet instant paisible. Irvin tendit sa cigarette à Harry avec un sourire malicieux, comme s'il ne le croyait pas capable d'aspirer la fumée nocive. Mais Harry la prit sans hésiter, inspirant et soufflant le nuage blanc qui enrouait ses poumons, ne rendant pas la cigarette à Irvin qui dut s'en rallumer une autre.

C'était vraiment mal, se dit le brun. Que penseraient Ron et Hermione s'ils le voyaient là, en très charmante compagnie, une clope à la main, loin de son oncle et de sa tante ? Mais il relativisa en pensant que c'était sa vie et que personne ne serait au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Et puis, Irvin et Nina n'étaient en rien fautifs dans cette histoire : il avait décidé de fuguer, et de prendre cette cigarette. En plus, ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'il essayait, pensa-t-il avec mauvaise foi, se renfrognant intérieurement.

Il avait _emprunté_ un paquet à son parrain l'été dernier, et avait cédé à la tentation d'essayer. Il n'était pas accro ou quoi que ce soit, mais avait suivit ses instincts d'adolescent voulant être contre l'autorité.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, la chaleur diminuait. Les londoniens et autres touristes s'en allaient des pelouses alors que le jour s'assombrissait. Mais Irvin, Nina et lui restaient tous les trois allongés au même endroit, certaines fois s'emportant sur une discussion enflammée, ou bien tout simplement à penser chacun de leur côté.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment bien, tu sais ? » lui fit remarquer soudainement Irvin. « Peut-être qu'en mettant un peu de couleur ded- »

« N'y penses même pas, » interdirent en même temps Nina et Harry.

Tout le long de leur après-midi dans le monde moldu, Nina avait été celle qui interdisait à Irvin de faire des actions stupides. (Et Harry celui qui interdisait à Nina de faire des actions stupides.)

Big Ben sonna vingt-trois heures et il décida qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez les Dursley et de finir de réaliser ses actions notées dans sa liste mentale.

Avant qu'il ne quitte Londres en transplanant, Irvin lui donna un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit sa main, et Harry la serra suspicieusement. « Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, p'tit Murdoc ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Nina l'attira dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, et quelques secondes plus tard, il était à Privet Drive.

Il s'assit à l'abri derrière un buisson, sortit sa baguette et annula le sort sur ses yeux, dévoila sa cicatrice et enfin, essaya de rendre à ses cheveux leur bonne taille.

Quand cela échoua, il soupira. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se faire voir par sa tante et son oncle ainsi, où il aurait le droit à une séance avec les ciseaux très bientôt. Les séances avec les ciseaux étaient vraiment les choses les plus horribles qui existaient : il devait rester le dos bien droit, assis sur une chaise, et ne pas bouger d'un millimètre tandis que sa tante lui coupait les cheveux. Cela durait souvent des heures et des heures, et il en ressortait toujours endolorit.

Il pensait d'ailleurs avoir développé la phobie de rester droit sur une chaise à cause de ça, et ne s'asseyait jamais correctement sur un siège depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

Il laissa tomber l'idée de réussir à remettre ses cheveux bien, et, discrètement, il rentra chez les Dursley, qui ne remarquèrent pas vraiment sa présence puisqu'ils étaient devant un film, jusqu'à ce que Dudley aille se chercher une canette de soda au frigo et ne remarque sa présence.

« Papa ! Le monstre est rentré ! » cria-t-il immédiatement avec un sourire triomphant, regardant son cousin droit dans les yeux avec défiance.

Son oncle se leva de son fauteuil aussi rapidement qu'il le put et se dressa face à son neveu. Il fit une moue dégoûtée et l'attrapa par ses cheveux alors qu'Harry grimaçait de douleur. « Nous t'avions dit _pas de bizarreries ici !_ » hurla-t-il presque. Harry ne répondit pas parce qu'il savait que cela serait pire.

Il ne le frapperait pas, c'était certain.

À vrai dire, c'était arrivé une seule fois.

Son oncle avait bu, sa tante et son cousin n'étaient pas là et Harry avait laissé tomber une assiette au sol. Avant que celle-ci ne se brise, elle était restée en lévitation dans les airs. Son oncle l'avait fixé pendant de longues minutes et s'était vraiment emporté. Il lui avait reproché un tas de choses (comme sa naissance, ou la mort des ses parents) puis avait saisit sa ceinture, et lui avait donné une correction. Malheureusement pour Harry, la cendre du cigare de Vernon était tombée sur sa peau nue et l'avait brûlé.

Il avait hurlé sous la douleur, alors Vernon avait décidé que la ceinture n'était pas suffisante pour le punir, et avait attrapé son trousseau de clés qui traînait dans sa poche. Avec la clé la plus pointue, il avait tracé – gravé – trois fois le mot « monstre » dans la peau de son dos.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans lorsque cet épisode s'était passé, et rien de tel ne s'était jamais reproduit. Harry n'avait plus jamais vu son oncle boire, ou alors en très infimes quantités. Il ne l'avait plus jamais touché non plus : la preuve de sa culpabilité était dans la peau de l'adolescent. Si celui-ci souhaitait porter plainte, cela en serait fini de lui et de sa liberté.

Quand Hagrid était arrivé dans la cabane pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier, il était complètement passé au dessus de ces marques, presque fier d'être un monstre. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était donc comme ses parents et comme les futurs amis qu'il se ferait. Ils étaient peut-être tous des monstres, mais au moins, ils étaient des monstres ensembles.

Puis il avait compris avec un peu plus de temps qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres, mais des sorciers, et qu'ils étaient cent fois mieux qu'eux.

Après l'avoir dévisagé pendant deux bonnes minutes, Vernon le lâcha alors il se hâta de grimper jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il prit deux heures à trier ses affaires : devant lui étaient ouverts sa nouvelle malle, son ancienne malle et le sac trouvé à Gringotts.

Il mit ses anciens habits dans son ancienne malle, ainsi que sa baguette (cella avec la Trace), ses anciens manuels scolaires, ses vieilles robes, et plusieurs effets personnels qui traînaient toujours au fond d'une malle scolaire.

Il continua à vider le sac dans la nouvelle malle, mettant dans un compartiment tous les livres trouvés ou achetés, dans un autre tous les nouveaux vêtements et encore dans un autre tous les artefacts trouvés.

Dans le sac, il laissa les affaires les plus importantes comme le livre de changement d'apparence, les listes des propriétés et actions possédées, des gallions et ainsi de suite. Puis il mit le sac dans la nouvelle malle, ferma et rapetissa cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse tenir dans ses poches.


	2. LE PLAN PART2

_les enfants ont le pouvoir, il est temps pour eux de prendre le contrôle,_

 **shane mcleon  
**

 **le plan** _part2_

 **HARRY** se changea pour une paire de jeans noirs, un grand t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock (il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir acheté, Irvin ou Nina avaient du l'avoir mis dans sa liste d'articles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte) et ses rangers. Il avait l'impression d'être un aventurier, habillé comme ça.

« Liki ? » appela-t-il finalement en regardant rapidement l'heure sur sa vieille montre : minuit trente.

« Que peux faire Liki pour le Maître ? » demanda la petite bête en apparaissant soudainement dans sa chambre.

« Le Manoir Potter, tu connais ? » fit-il rhétoriquement.

La petite elfe saisit sa main et il atterrit rapidement devant un manoir au style gothique. De longs arbres aux branches sans feuilles créaient des ombres sur les murs de la grande bâtisse. Un vent frais soufflait et gémissait entres les buissons épineux, et le grand chemin en gravillons donnait à Harry l'envie de faire demi-tour et de revenir à Privet Drive.

Pourtant il s'avança, jusqu'à remarquer une lumière à travers une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Il se stoppa dans sa marche d'horreur, et la petite elfe lui rentra dans les jambes, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter.

Elle remarqua elle aussi la lueur inquiétante. « C'est Anat, une elfe au service de Monsieur, » déclara-t-elle.

Avec prudence, Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, Anat (supposa-t-il), fut près de lui.

« Le jeune Maître est revenu ! » chantonna sa petite voix fluette. « Oh, Anat est si heureuse ! » gloussa l'elfe.

Harry fut frappé de stupeur quand il remarqua que l'intérieur n'était pas vide. Il savait que personne n'habitait ici, mais c'était comme si : tout était laissé en état.

Il y avait des photos de ses grands parents avec son père sur les murs, d'autres avec sûrement d'autres membres de la famille, et même des photos de son père avec sa famille.

Un manteau était posé là, en travers du canapé, comme enlevé à la hâte et déposé ici en attendant d'être rangé. Une vieille gazette était posée sur la table du salon à côté d'une tasse dans laquelle le liquide s'était évaporé depuis longtemps.

Par terre, des chaussures cirées.

Il continua sa visite, une boule à la gorge.

Il approcha d'une porte ouverte. La chambre de ses grands-parents, sûrement.

Le lit était fait mais un livre était déposé sur une table de chevet, ouvert à l'envers, attendant son propriétaire, lui marquant toujours aussi fidèlement la page.

L'armoire était ouverte, le laissant voir les vêtements pliés, certains un peu froissés.

Un meuble là-bas était un peu de travers.

Son regard se posa sur une paire de boucles d'oreilles serties de pierres rouges qui avait été laissées là dans l'optique d'êtres remises le lendemain – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Un peu plus loin, il trouva la chambre de son père. Il ne vivait plus ici, lorsqu'il avait été tué, mais la pièce était en désordre, et Harry s'autorisa à penser que James avait passé quelques nuits ici après son déménagement, pour passer du temps avec ses parents.

Un vêtement froissé au sol, dépassait de sous le lit défait.

Sur le bureau, s'entassaient des tas et des tas de choses : des plumes, des bouts de parchemins où étaient griffonnés des débuts de phrases, des photos sur les pelouses de Poudlard avec Sirius, Remus, Lily, _Peter,_ et un tas de personnes inconnues. Des carnets s'entassaient, et il sourit douloureusement en voyant les titres « Carte du Maraudeur : prototypes », et « Devenir Animagus avec les Maraudeurs ».

Un poster des Beatles était placardé au mur à côté d'autres inconnus pour lui et de dizaines de croquis.

En ouvrant un tiroir du bureau, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à une petite boîte où était écrit : « appartient à Servilus ». Harry décida de lui rapporter cette boîte le plus vite possible. Il y avait dedans une bague en argent, des cartes chocogrenouilles, et une photo du professeur, Lily et une femme qui ressemblait trop à Snape pour qu'elle ne soit pas sa mère, quand ils étaient jeunes. À côté de cela, il y avait quelques autres objets sans importance – pas que les cartes chocogrenouilles en aient, finalement.

« Le jeune Maître se sent bien ? » demanda Anat qui l'avait suivit à la trace sans pour autant le gêner.

« Je reviendrais bientôt Anat, » dit-il sans savoir quand : cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Le Maître James est si bon avec Anat ! » s'exclama l'elfe.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il faillit tomber au sol. Elle le prenait pour son père. Depuis le début elle croyait qu'il était James. À force d'attendre le retour de ses Maîtres, elle avait perdu la raison, et elle pensait voir son père arriver après une quinzaine d'années.

Harry transplana immédiatement vers Priver Drive, encore horrifié.

Puis il se ressaisit.

Il vérifia qu'il avait tout bien rangé dans ses malles, enleva ses chaussures et son jean, mais garda le t-shirt et enfila la veste qu'il avait porté pendant la journée. Il ne pouvait cacher sa nouvelle baguette que dans ses poches.

Finalement, heureusement qu'il avait été intégré aux barrières anti-transplanage de Grimmauld Place, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas d'essayer de passer à travers après avoir vu la Manoir Potter.

* * *

 **DANS LA** cuisine de Grimmauld Place, quatre personnes ne dormaient pas à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Charlie Weasley affrontait son ancien professeur de potions aux échecs (moldus pour plus de silence) et semblait prêt à perdre, tandis que Mrs Weasley disait quelque chose à Remus Lupin à propos d'un grenier à nettoyer.

Alors que Severus Snape avançait un pion noir, d'une case en diagonale, un « pop » caractéristique au transplanage les fit tous sursauter.

Harry était là, par terre, jouant l'ahurissement du fait de se retrouver entouré de gens, les larmes aux yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« Ma-ma-ma-madame Weasley ? » bégaya-t-il – exprès, évidemment, il ne voulait pas cramer sa couverture.

« Harry-chéri ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds, incapable de bouger de sa chaise sous l'effet de la surprise. « Mais que fais tu ici ? »

« J-je- il y avait Sirius et, et- » Il vit Snape lui lancer un regard suspicieux mais il ne fit pas de remarque. « Professeur ? Mais que faites vous tous chez les Dursley ? Il faut partir, ils détestent les sorciers ! »

Bon, il surjouait pour les faire un peu culpabiliser de l'avoir laissé chez les moldus. Snape blanchit alors que Mrs Weasley et Remus semblaient s'inquiéter. Charlie, lui, regardait avec une pointe d'amusement le jeune brun.

Harry regarda à droite à gauche, ouvrit grand ses yeux d'horreur et laissa tomber sa mâchoire. « Mais c'est Grimmauld Place ! Oh, » gémit-il. « Cette fois, je suis vraiment mort. »

« Potter, vous ne devriez pas plaisanter sur ces choses là, » siffla Snape, les yeux plissés. « Vos moldus ne vont sûrement pas vous tuer. Maintenant, expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez ici au lieu de chez votre oncle et votre tante. »

Harry ses yeux dans ses orbites intérieurement. « Je ne sais pas, professeur, » dit-il piteusement, reprenant son rôle. « Je faisais un mauvais rêve avant de me réveiller ici. »

« Est-ce la vérité, Mr Potter ? »

« Severus, laisse-le tranquille pour le moment, regarde dans quel état il est ! »

Harry fit un sourire gêné à Mrs Weasley. « Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, je suis habitué aux mauvais rêves, maintenant. » Mrs Weasley le regarda avec tristesse. « Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »

Remus planta ses yeux dans les siens, semblant réfléchir à cent à l'heure. « De la magie accidentelle, Harry. Ton rêve a du t'affecter assez pour te permettre de transplaner. »

Harry serra la mâchoire et lui fit une tentative de sourire. Il entoura ses jambes nues de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pliés. « Mrs Weasley ? » commença Harry d'une voix triste.

« Oui, Harry-chéri ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici ? Je fais ces cauchemars toutes les nuits, et avec les Dursley, je reste seul tout le temps. » Il fit sentir des trémolos dans sa voix, souriant intérieurement. Vicieux, sournois et menteur.

Remus s'accroupit à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à une chambre vide. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit bébé qu'on allait coucher, et c'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas.

Et puis depuis quand Remus pouvait le porter comme ça, d'ailleurs ? La force surnaturelle des loups-garous n'était pas une légende, au final ?

Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Peut-être qu'il avait joué le jeu tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, il sentait du réconfort dans le geste du loup.

Ce soir-là, la blessure de la mort de son parrain fut complètement refermée. Il ne lui en resterait qu'une vilaine cicatrice sur le cœur.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à cinq heures et demie. Il remarqua qu'il avait étrangement conscience de chaque personne qui était à l'intérieur de Grimmauld Place, et il associa cela au fait que c'était sûrement car il était le nouveau propriétaire de la vieille bâtisse.

Il descendit à la cuisine, sortit un saladier et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. En dix minutes, il avait assez de pâte à pancake pour toutes les personnes présentes dans le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Il trouva du bacon, alluma un second gaz et le fit frire en même temps qu'il faisait cuire ses pancakes dans une autre poêle. Il adorait cuisiner, et c'était une des seules choses auxquelles il pouvait dire merci aux Dursley.

Dans une autre poêle, il cassa des œufs frais puis ouvrit ensuite une boîte de conserve de _baked beans._ Il n'avait jamais vraiment faim puisqu'il était habitué à manger peu, voir très peu. Il se servit donc seulement une tasse de thé, avant de remarquer une présence derrière lui.

« Vous voulez un thé, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton poli. Il le sentit se figer derrière lui.

« Avez-vous fait tout cela _sans_ magie ? » demanda l'adulte en contemplant les différentes assiettes remplies de victuailles, ignorant délibérément sa question. Ce ton n'allait pas à Potter et cela lui donnerait sûrement la migraine pour deux semaine et d'ailleurs, oh ! Il commençait à la sentir venir.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à l'utiliser, » rétorqua-t-il ironiquement. « Mais servez-vous, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas comme si c'était empoisonné. »

Snape ricana méchamment. « Comme si vous étiez capable de m'empoisonner, Potter, » cracha-t-il. Harry déposa une tasse de thé devant son nez, sur la table, et s'installa face à lui. Snape le regarda suspicieusement. « Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Pas faim, » grogna Harry en baillant. Il se leva à nouveau, et commença à nettoyer sa tasse dans l'évier, comme il le faisait habituellement chez les Dursley.

Snape remarqua finalement sa tenue : un grand t-shirt où il était dessiné quelque chose à l'arrière mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi, et un caleçon noir. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à mettre ? » siffla-t-il.

« Mes affaires sont chez les moldus, Monsieur. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait du s'en douter, Potter avait toujours raison, de toute façon. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chercher votre valise maintenant ? » Est-ce qu'il venait de proposer son aide au gamin ? Il se demanda si le morveux n'avait en définitive pas mit quelque chose dans la nourriture.

Il hocha prudemment de la tête et chantonna intérieurement : _mon plan a marché, il a marché !_ « Avec joie, Monsieur, » répondit-il cependant, calmement.

Snape l'emmena dehors pour le faire transplaner, se souciant finalement peu de la tenue du garçon. Il se demandait seulement ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il lui demanda l'adresse, et ils étaient bientôt dans la rue où habitait Harry, devant sa porte d'entrée. Snape enfonça son doigt sur la sonnette, faisant regretter à Harry d'être venu.

Ils entendirent un bruit de clé tournant dans une serrure, puis la tête de son oncle se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, le monstre ? Je croyais avoir fermé ta chambre à clé ! As-tu recommencé ces bizarreries ? » hurla-t-il. Il n'avait pas remarqué Snape et Harry sentit sa gêne augmenter rapidement.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, délogeant son oncle d'où il était au passage puis offrit un grand sourire à Snape. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir un autre accueil en réserve. »

Le visage rouge de son oncle se tourna vers Snape immédiatement. « Vous ! Vous ! Que faites-vous ici ! » Puis il s'adressa au garçon. « Ça ne te vas pas d'être seul, il faut maintenant que tu ramènes d'autres gens comme toi ! »

Harry passa une main dans sa nuque, mal à l'aise. « Nous devrions monter maintenant. » Il claqua la porte derrière lui et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la deuxième chambre de Dudley quatre à quatre, suivit du Maître des Potions.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et enleva son t-shirt en faisant attention à garder son dos tourné contre le mur. Comme il s'y était attendu, il vit Snape regarder attentivement mais discrètement son torse à la recherche de traces de coups, mais comme il ne vit rien, il lui ordonna de se dépêcher un peu, rassuré au fond de lui.

Il avait toujours entendu dire que le gamin n'était pas en très bons termes avec ses moldus, mais était-ce possible de bien s'entendre avec Pétunia Dursley lorsque vous étiez un sorcier ? Elle avait toujours été jalouse de sa sœur et de lui-même, et cela s'était ensuite transformé en haine. Son mari, lui, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, avait l'esprit étroit et ne semblait pas plus tolérant que Pétunia.

Malheureusement, cela arrivait trop souvent qu'un enfant sorcier dans une maison moldue subisse des maltraitances pour sa différence. Certaines personnes n'étaient tout simplement pas faites pour avoir une ouverture sur le monde plus grande. Ces personnes s'en tenaient à ce qu'elles connaissaient et tenaient pour impossible que des phénomènes inexplicables puissent arriver par une simple volonté.

Snape remarqua sans y faire attention la chambre impersonnelle du garçon. Pas de photos sur les murs, rien qui ne lui appartenait, seulement un verrou à la porte et des barreaux à la fenêtre. « Dumbledore est-il au courant de cette situation ? » laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

« Quelle situation, professeur ? » eu le culot de répondre l'adolescent. Snape soupira et laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas la patiente d'argumenter avec Potter, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

« Je suis prêt. » Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui gênait sa vision. Depuis quand Potter avait les cheveux aussi longs, d'ailleurs ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la voix suraiguë de Pétunia Dursley hurla le nom du professeur de potions. « Dehors, maintenant ! » indiqua-t-il d'une voix pressée.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Sa tante effrayait Snape.

Ils atteignirent le jardin et transplanèrent avant que la femme ne les ait rattrapés.

Il était presque sept heures et trente minutes quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la porte de Grimmauld Place, et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait du mouvement dans plusieurs pièces. Il était certain de sentir les jumeaux s'agiter à l'étage, et peut-être était-ce Tonks, au quatrième étage ? Mais il n'en était pas sur.

Remus était dans la cuisine, un café devant lui. « Harry, tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, le professeur Snape m'a emmené chercher mes affaires chez les Dursley, » le rassura-t-il en lui montrant la lourde valise qu'il portait. « Ron et Hermione sont là ? »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête. « À l'étage, » précisa-t-il. « Mais tu devrais manger avant d'aller les voir. »

« J'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure, » mentit-il pour aller plus vite rejoindre ses deux amis. Il entendit Snape renifler derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se dépêcha de monter les marches du grand escalier.

Il prit le soin de passer ses mains sur les murs. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie qui vous prenait dans ses bras. Chaud, confortable et accueillant. Il était certain d'entendre la vieille demeure des Black ronronner à son contact.

Harry arriva devant la chambre de Ron. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand une voix le stoppa.

« Harry, bonjour. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley me mette au courant de ton arrivée impromptue au milieu de la nuit. » Le brun soupira. Il sentait les ennuis venir. « Allons dans ce petit salon plus haut. Je suis certain d'avoir trouvé des tasses qui rendaient le thé meilleur, » ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le petit salon dont parlait Dumbledore avait des murs couleur crème. Le sol comme le plafond était en bois, et au centre de la pièce trônait un large canapé orange, et un fauteuil vert kaki. Entre les deux sièges, des tasses de thé fumantes étaient posées sur une table ronde en fer forgé blanc, sur laquelle était déposé un napperon en dentelle blanche mais qui semblait à l'heure actuelle très jauni. Autant dire que la pièce n'était pas très accordée.

Dumbledore s'assit dans le fauteuil kaki et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir en face de lui, dans le canapé orange. Il prit la théière ébréchée et se servit dans une tasse aux motifs floraux violets. Il en proposa une au brun qui refusa.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé et fit un bruit de bouche, comme le faisaient les experts qui gouttaient les vins. « Merveilleux, ce thé, » ajouta-t-il ensuite. Il y eut un petit blanc durant lequel le directeur avisa l'air renfrogné de son élève. « Harry, nous devons discuter de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, et tu le sais. »

« Mais c'est tout à fait sécurisé ! » contra-t-il immédiatement.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe d'apaisement. « Mrs Weasley t'a promis que tu ne passerais pas tes vacances seul, alors je me suis efforcé de trouver un arrangement qui concilierait le fait que tu sois en sécurité et en présence d'un ami. »

Il prit une autre gorgée de son thé, laissant patienter Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Charlie Weasley s'est proposé de t'emmener avec lui en Roumanie. Cette réserve en Roumanie est si bien gardée que seuls ceux qui y travaillent peuvent y entrer et que personne ne peut parler de ce qu'il s'y passe. De plus, personne ne se doutera que tu te trouves en compagnie de Mr Weasley. »

Changement complet de plan. Aller dans une réserve serait cool, mais s'il ne pouvait pas rester à Grimmauld Place, il préférait rester chez les Dursley. Il avait au moins la possibilité de s'enfuir sur Londres et de rester à traîner dans les rues. Et qui sait, peut-être aurait-il revu Irvin et Nina.

« Mais je ne connais pas Charlie, je ne voudrais pas le déranger ! » s'exclama-t-il, essayant de faire changer le directeur d'avis.

« Voyons, Harry. Mr Weasley s'est lui-même proposé, je suis sur que tu ne le dérange pas. » Il ne répondit pas, piteux. Il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle de la situation. « Maintenant, parlons de ce superbe acte de magie dont tu as fait preuve hier soir. Non seulement tu as transplané, mais dans une zone anti-transplanage, et en dormant. »

« Je suis le nouveau propriétaire de cette maison, » dévoila Harry sans prendre de pincettes. Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Harry ? »

« Kreattur ? » appela le jeune homme. L'elfe apparut devant lui et s'inclina bas devant son nouveau maître.

Dumbledore eut un maigre sourire. « Effectivement, Harry, tu es le nouveau propriétaire de cet endroit, » dit-il inutilement.

« Est-ce que je peux aller voir Ron et Hermione, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mr Weasley et toi partez dans une demi-heure. Seuls Mrs Weasley et moi-même sommes au courant de ta future destination. Tu te rends normalement chez les Dursley pour la fin de l'été, compris ? Allez, va, maintenant. »

Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, sauta sur son lit jusqu'à ce que le roux se réveille et éclata de rire devant sa mine ahurie. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Remus te raconteras ! Habille-toi, je vais chercher Hermione ! » le pressa-t-il, alors que le roux essayait de comprendre la situation.

Il courut dans les escaliers pour atteindre le troisième étage où se trouvait la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci se redressa dès qu'il eut entrouvert la porte. « Harry ? » demanda la brune, peu sure d'elle. « Je te croyais chez tes moldus ? »

« Oh, c'était le cas jusqu'à cette nuit, » déclara-t-il, de meilleure humeur que pendant sa petite discussion avec Dumbledore.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

« Ils ont assez mystérieusement poussés. »

« Et tes vêtements ? »

« J'ai demandé aux Dursley de m'emmener à Londres quand ils sont partis là-bas pour remplir les placards de Dudley, » inventa-t-il rapidement. Merci à ses capacités de bon menteur.

« Et ils ont accepté ? »

« Je les ai un peu menacé, » mentit-il à nouveau en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou faisait semblant de l'être.

La brune secoua la tête en signe de désespoir. Ron les rejoignit rapidement et Harry essaya de grappiller des informations sur ce qui se passait pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Malheureusement, ils n'en avaient pas idée du tout.

L'heure du départ arriva très rapidement et quand il alla chercher la valise dans la chambre où il avait dormis la nuit dernière, il repensa rapidement à la boîte métallisée qui contenait les affaires de Snape.

Il appela Kreattur et lui donna la tâche de la confier à Snape dès qu'il serait seul. Celui-ci disparut avec un hochement de tête, presque heureux de se voir accorder une mission.

Puis il descendit les escaliers de Grimmauld Place pour la dernière fois de l'été, adressa un signe de main aux personnes qui mangeaient _ses_ pancakes et _ses_ baked beans dans _sa_ cuisine et rattrapa Charlie qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

Charlie Weasley avait sept ans de plus que lui. Même si Ron ne lui avait jamais dit, il se souvenait Dubois qui lui répétait sans cesse que Charlie avait quitté Poudlard pour lui laisser son poste d'attrapeur, et avec un rapide calcul mental il arrivait a plus ou moins sept ans d'écart.

Ses cheveux étaient roux et en désordre. Ils n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux de Bill, mais plus que ceux de ses frères. Comme eux, il avait le nez et les pommettes parsemées de tâches de rousseurs, un nez en trompette et une mâchoire assez forte et carrée. Sous les manches de son t-shirt roulaient des muscles épais et sa peau était couverte de tissu cicatriciel.

« Prêt pour l'aventure ? » demanda le roux en attrapant son bras. Harry se demanda pourquoi il disait ça, avant qu'il ne percute qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt tropicale.

La chaleur était étouffante, et très vite sa tête commença à tourner.

La destination n'était pas censée être la Roumanie ? Il avait l'impression d'être à l'opposé de ce pays.

« J'ai toujours bien aimé le Brésil, » avoua Charlie d'un ton léger. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura deux gros fauteuils moelleux, face à face. « Je t'en pris, assis-toi. »

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais Charlie repoussa cette idée d'un geste de la main. Il ramassa une fleur qui était proche de lui et commença à la contempler. « Je me suis toujours demandé, » dit-il au bout d'un petit moment de silence. « Est-ce que tu prends ton destin au sérieux ? »

« Prendre mon destin au sérieux ? »

« La prophétie, tuer Voldemort, toutes ces choses là ? » Harry ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas où le grand frère de son meilleur ami voulait en venir. « Écoute-moi bien. Tu as une baguette sans Trace, illégale, dans la poche droite de ta veste. Tu as une malle magique rétrécie dans cette poche, remplie de choses que tu n'es pas censé avoir en ta possession. Tu sais transplaner, et tu nous l'as montré hier. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'autre le fit encore taire d'un signe de la main. « Si je te proposais un endroit où étudier sans limites, y irais-tu ? »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

« Ne pose pas de questions, répond seulement à celle-ci. Si tu pouvais étudier ce qui t'intéresse vraiment, sans que personne ne te demande des comptes tous les jours, y irais-tu ? » répéta-t-il.

Harry hésita. « Je suppose, oui ? »

Charlie lui sourit, montrant que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait. « C'est parfait, je te donne les papiers d'inscription dès demain. Tu as le niveau pour entrer à Apos, et tu as seize ans. »

« Mais, et Dumbledore ? »

« Au diable Dumbledore et ses mauvaises idées ! Crois-tu qu'il sache où tu es actuellement ? La réserve de dragons en Roumanie n'existe même pas, et ils pensent tous que j'y passe mon temps libre depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard. »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, où, alors ? »

« Apos. »

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, n'y croyant pas.

« J'ai appris avec les meilleurs, » déclara Charlie avec un clin d'œil. « Penses-tu pouvoir battre la vieille McGo en duel ? Ou Flitwick ? Ou Snape ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête. « Ce sont des professeurs, et je vais rentrer en sixième année. Ils ont des tas et des tas d'années d'expérience par rapport à moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Charlie ricana. « Typique. Combien as-tu de matières ? »

« Une dizaine. »

« Combien d'importantes ? »

« Quatre ou cinq, » répondit-il un peu piteusement. « De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas d'autorisation pour y entrer, dans ton école. » Détournant le regard, il inspecta méticuleusement les fleurs rouges et orange qui tapissaient le sol. « Tu te rappelles, je n'ai plus de parents ? Les Dursley ne feraient rien pour moi et le dernier moyen serait de passer devant le Magenmagot pour demander mon émancipation. Nous savons tous les deux que Dumbledore dirige ce Magenmagot et que pour _mon propre bien_ , je dois rester avec ma famille. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation. Juste d'améliorer un peu ton endurance, et de te défaire de tous ces clichés qu'on les anglais. Et si jamais tu veux vraiment t'émanciper, le système moldu gère aussi ça. Et le meilleur, c'est que les sorciers ne pourront pas s'y mêler. » Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Harry essaya d'emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'il venait d'avoir. « Il est temps de rentrer, » déclara finalement l'aîné. « As-tu un endroit spécial où loger ? »

Harry le regarda, surpris, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Sur la liste que lui avait donné le Gobelin plus tôt, il y avait un appartement appartenant aux Potter, situé sur le chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le visiter mais était certain que cela lui conviendrait pour un été.

(Il pensa aussi que cela serait bien plus simple de revoir Irvin et Nina s'il était sur Traverse. Il n'avait passé qu'un après-midi avec eux mais cela avait été une assez bonne expérience, et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux.)

Ils transplanèrent une nouvelle fois. Le brun ne savait pas s'il allait finir par se faire à la sensation désagréable d'être pressé de partout à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport, mais il espérait au moins que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il voyagerait comme ça aujourd'hui. Il était sur de ne plus pouvoir manger pendant au moins une semaine à cause de cela.

* * *

 **ILS ÉTAIENT** tous les deux devant une devanture qui aurait pu être celle d'un magasin. L'appartement se révélait être en fin de compte quelque chose qui s'apparentait plus à un immeuble : le bâtiment ancien était tout en hauteur, comprenant très certainement plusieurs étages. Les fenêtres sur la façade extérieure – la seule visible d'où ils se trouvaient – n'avaient jamais la même forme, et n'étaient pas non plus au même niveau, sauf celles qui faisaient la vitrine au rez-de-chaussée.

Des plantes grimpaient sur les pierres réchauffées par l'été, alors que d'autres sortaient des multiples fenêtres aux carreaux brisés et descendaient paresseusement jusqu'au sol pavé d'une des ruelles cachées de Traverse.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui affichait un petit panneau « closed » et força pour l'ouvrir. Quand le verrou céda, il atterrit dans une vraie jungle. Des plantes aux couleurs exotiques s'entremêlaient dans un ballet de fleurs et de feuilles des plus invraisemblables.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les herbes jusqu'à un comptoir sur lequel trônaient des parchemins et des objets abandonnés par ses ancêtres.

Charlie entra à son tour dans la bâtisse, faisant tinter une petite cloche. Il repéra immédiatement des escaliers et se hâta de les pointer du doigt pour les montrer au plus jeune qui s'intéressait désormais à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les papiers.

Le magasin devait en avoir été un de botanique.

Le premier étage était beaucoup moins désordonné que le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, hormis quelques pots de fleurs près des fenêtres, et Harry supposa que c'était les plantes qu'il y avait dedans qui laissaient traîner leurs lianes dans la rue. Il y avait seulement deux pièces vides qu'il pensait être un salon et une cuisine.

Le sol était en parquet, mais une fine couche de poussière le recouvrait, ainsi que des ossements de petits animaux morts, comme des rongeurs ou des lézards. Harry réprima un frisson quand il sentit quelque chose craquer sous sa semelle.

Au second étage, il y avait deux chambres assez spacieuses et une salle de bain. Le troisième étage était lui composé d'une très grande chambre avec sa salle d'eau personnelle, ainsi qu'une autre pièce toute aussi grande que la chambre.

Le troisième étage était le dernier étage. C'était une très grande pièce sans murs.

Charlie arriva derrière lui et lui dit qu'il était tant qu'il s'en aille.

Harry se retrouvait maintenant dans une maison non meublée, dans laquelle il devait passer plus d'un mois, jusqu'à sa rentrée pour Poudlard.

(Ou peut-être pour l'autre école, celle dont Charlie lui avait parlé, mais il n'était pas encore très sur de quoi en penser).

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à cette fanfic ! Je suis heureuse que ça plaise comme ça ! Et pour ceux qui se demandent d'où vient le nom _Murdoc,_ allez voir le groupe Gorillaz !

À très bientôt !


	3. LA FANFARE DE l'ÉTÉ

_ne laisse personne choisir à ta place,_

 **c.w**

 **l'été**

 **SON VRAI ÉTÉ** commença donc à partir du moment où il se sentit libéré.

Il avait sa propre autonomie, bien que Charlie soit passé le voir deux fois en une semaine, mais Charlie ne se prenait pas pour son père ou quoi que ce soit, et passait seulement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et surtout pour le convaincre de rejoindre Apos.

Jusque là, il avait testé de nombreuses méthodes, mais comme il ne pouvait rien lui dire à propos du fonctionnement de l'école, c'était assez difficile de lui donner envie de venir. Pourtant, la curiosité commençait à ronger Harry, et il se demandait s'il n'allait tout simplement pas y aller juste pour savoir enfin ce qui était si génial là-bas, à tel point que le roux lui en fasse les éloges chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Sa maison commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à quelque chose. Il avait déjà un lit, un bureau et une grande bibliothèque où il empilait de plus en plus de choses au fur à mesure que le temps passait.

Dans sa cuisine, il avait maintenant une table et des chaises, et des appareils-électroménagers moldus, parce que c'était bien plus simple que d'utiliser la manière sorcière, que les plats étaient meilleurs et que ça l'occupait.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire à part lire ce qu'il avait trouvé dans ses coffres à Gringotts et essayer de trouver des meubles potables sur Traverse. Il avait bien tenté d'aller dans le Londres moldu pour ça, mais il ne savait pas comment les amener jusqu'à chez lui après.

Un matin, il tomba sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux posé sur le comptoir du magasin. Il avait faillit passer à côté : il avait justement passé la nuit à nettoyer de fond en comble le rez-de-chaussée et à réorganiser les plantes en catégories (et encore, il y en avait qui n'étaient pas répertoriées dans le bouquin avec lequel il s'aidait, si bien qu'il y avait une catégorie composée d'un tiers des végétaux qui était en fait celle de : je ne sais pas ce que c'est).

Il se douta que c'était Charlie qui l'avait posé là, car il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et qu'il s'en serait autrement souvenu.

Après avoir compris que c'était un livre de médicomagie, il l'ouvrit. Un bout de parchemin plié s'échappa d'une des pages, et il présuma que le mot écrit dessus venait de Charlie. Il disait que certains baumes l'intéresseraient sûrement.

Effectivement, après avoir parcouru une bonne centaine de pages décrivant comment faire tel ou tel baume, il découvrit un onguent qui pourrait lui rendre une vue meilleure. Une annotation en bas de la page jaunie disait que les effets seraient douloureux, et que c'était pourquoi cette recette n'était plus utilisée dans les hôpitaux.

* * *

 **DEVANT LUI** se trouvait maintenant une boule de pâte grise à consistance visqueuse. (Et extrêmement puante.) Il se demandait si cela allait vraiment améliorer les choses ou seulement les rendre pires. Le bouquin disait qu'il fallait attendre que la lune soit levée, puis appliquer ensuite la pâte sur chaque œil.

Comme il faisait nuit depuis au moins cinq heures, il n'attendit pas plus, et sépara la boule en deux. Il les aplatit avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment des sortes de galettes aux bords irréguliers, puis les posa sur ses paupières fermées.

Il savait que cela allait faire mal, mais il ne pensait pas à _ce_ mal là.

Ses yeux le brûlaient furieusement, comme si de l'acide traversait sa peau fine et la désintégrait pour ensuite faire de même avec tout son globe oculaire.

Il sentait tous les nerfs présents, chaque partie de son œil, tout, il était conscient de tout.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler en réaction, la pâte ayant absorbé toute l'humidité de ses yeux.

Il tâtonna pour trouver un mur : sa tête le tournait et il était maintenant aveugle. Il se laissa glisser contre la surface dure et froide, essayant de réprimer les sueurs froides qui le prenait.

Il ne sut jamais quand il lâcha prise, mais le lendemain il se réveilla les yeux boursouflés, secs et douloureux, comme s'il avait pleuré pendant une semaine sans s'arrêter. Le plus perturbant était qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la pâte. La seule chose qui lui prouvait que c'était bien réel était qu'il voyait merveilleusement bien, et sans ses lunettes, car elles étaient posées sur la table devant lui.

La clochette du magasin tinta au rez-de-chaussée et Harry se releva avec difficulté. Maintenant qu'il était debout, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui martelait la tête indéfiniment, comme s'il avait trop bu la veille. Le brun tituba un peu avant de prendre les escaliers et de descendre vers la boutique à peu près ordonnée, et beaucoup plus propre qu'auparavant.

« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ? » demanda avec amusement une voix qu'il connaissait. « J'ai entendu dire que la vieille boutique de botanique allait rouvrir, et que son propriétaire était un certain Murdoc Exodus. Je me suis dis qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Murdoc en ville, et me voilà. »

Irvin se tenait devant lui, un sourire éclairant ses yeux noisette, et faisant naître une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué qu'il tentait de remettre sur pied la boutique, et venait lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Il s'était toujours présenté en tant que Murdoc, ne souhaitant pas se mélanger avec d'autres mensonges différents. Sous les conseils de Charlie, il gardait toujours les charmes d'illusion sur lui, pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, mais cela allait surtout du bon sens.

L'aîné remarqua soudainement les yeux boursouflés.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais ? » se risqua-t-il.

« Mis à part moi testant des recettes pour retrouver la vue ? » ironisa Harry, ou plutôt Murdoc. Il aimait se considérer comme étant Murdoc, et s'était dit qu'il ne serait Harry que lorsqu'il serait avec des personnes ne devant pas connaître sa seconde identité. Il pouvait ici citer ses amis de Poudlard, ainsi que ses professeurs (et surtout Dumbledore), et toutes les personnes qui pensaient qu'il était en Roumanie.

Irvin jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. « On peut dire qu'il te restes du travail. »

« Je ne comptais pas finir ça cet été, » répondit-il du tac-o-tac. « Je m'ennuie juste un peu. »

Il leva un sourcil septique. « Et c'est pour ça que tu cherches à te rendre aveugle par tous les moyens ? » Cela fit sourire Murdoc qui rétorqua aussitôt par un reniflement dédaigneux. « En tout cas, si tu t'ennuies autant que ça, il y a une soirée, ce soir, chez un pote. Je peux venir te chercher vers dix heures, ce soir ? »

Murdoc haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Le punk lui sourit une nouvelle fois, vainqueur. Le cadet ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait laissé suggérer qu'il serait là. Il aimait bien Irvin et son côté je-m'en-foutiste. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, assumait son style, et s'amusait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait aimé avoir une vie comme celle-là.

Irvin le quitta en lui promettant de venir le prendre de force ce soir, même s'il avait changé d'avis. Deux heures plus tard, Charlie se pointait chez lui, un objet rectangulaire emballé dans une enveloppe kraft entre ses mains. Il regarda longuement le jeune homme : quelque chose clochait, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« Murdoc, » chantonna-t-il finalement, laissant tomber l'idée de trouver ce qui avait changé sur l'adolescent. Murdoc remarqua que Charlie était toujours enthousiaste quand il lui parlait, et encore une fois, il lui faisait étalage de son bonheur en fredonnant à la place de parler correctement. « C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles ? »

« Mon anniversaire est déjà passé, » contredit-il immédiatement.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil. « Celui de Harry, oui, mais pas le tiens. » Murdoc soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et le roux remarqua enfin la différence. « Tu as testé le remède ! Je n'étais pas sur que ça marcherait bien, parce que la recette a été interdite depuis un bout de temps, et on ne sait pas vraiment quels sont les effets. C'est merveilleux ! »

« Tu m'as donné cette chose en ne sachant pas très bien comment c'était supposé fonctionner ? »

Le Weasley prit un air coupable. « Il n'y a que le résultat qui compte, pas vrai ? » Il lui fit un autre clin d'œil. « Donc, ton anniversaire ! Ça signifie deux choses : un, tu vas pouvoir remplir les papiers d'inscription, et deux, on va sortir de trouver un cadeau ! » Il lui tendit l'enveloppe kraft. « Les papiers. »

Il lui tendit ensuite sa main droite et Murdoc glissa la sienne dedans. Étonnement, même après avoir transplané, Charlie ne la lui lâcha pas, et il le tira dans les rues chaudes d'une ville inconnue au plus jeune. Ils étaient sur une grande place ronde, avec, au milieu, une fontaine immense aux rebords envahis par les touristes et habitants locaux. Murdoc cru reconnaître l'espagnol comme étant la langue parlée autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était vrai. Au moins cela, expliquerait la chaleur assommante de l'endroit. Des vendeurs ambulants proposaient leurs marchandises aux touristes souriants.

Autour d'eux, se mélangeaient cafés, magasins de souvenirs, marchands de glace, et aux alentours, dans les rues abritées par de grands draps blancs reliés aux toits des hautes maisons, plusieurs magasins de vêtements juxtaposés à d'autres bars aux terrasses pleines.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda le brun.

« Espagne. » Au moins, il avait bien reconnu la langue.

Charlie, tenant toujours le garçon par la main, le traîna jusqu'à la fontaine et l'obligea à aller dedans. Immédiatement, le paysage se brouilla, et il eut l'impression que l'eau devenait de plus en plus profonde. Il se noya au moins trois fois avant de parvenir à nouveau jusqu'à la surface, où tout restait inchangé. Cependant, si on regardait attentivement, les cafés ou les boutiques étaient désormais des commerces sorciers qui vendaient des ingrédients de potion, ou encore des grimoires d'enchantement.

Ils sortirent de la fontaine secs comme s'ils n'avaient pas mis un seul pied dedans, et Charlie l'entraîna dans une animalerie qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à une animalerie comme il les connaissait. Déjà, aucun animal n'était enfermé, et ensuite, il n'était pas sur de connaître la moitié des noms des animaux/créatures présentes. Une portée de chatons roses duveteux était sur un grand coussin, et des hiboux hululaient sur les branches d'un immense arbre qui poussait au milieu de la pièce. C'était à peu près les seuls animaux normaux dans cette boutique.

« Ron m'a dit que tu étais un Siffleur ? » Murdoc fit rapidement le lien. Siffleur était comme être Parseltongue, pas vrai ? Il hocha la tête. « C'est plutôt mal vu en Angleterre, mais dans les autres pays, c'est vu comme un vrai don. Tu peux faire beaucoup de bien, avec cette magie. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me suggérer d'acheter un serpent ? » soupira le brun.

« Dani– »

« Dani ? »

« Le vendeur, Dani, a plusieurs beaux spécimens. Tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Il haussa les épaules, pas convaincu. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir s'occuper d'un serpent en plus d'une chouette mal lunée. Hedwige n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir avant deux heures du matin, et devait revenir avant quatre heures. Elle n'était pas vraiment passe-partout, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui imposait ces restrictions. Malheureusement, cela ne plaisait pas à la chouette qui considérait sûrement qu'elle avait le droit à plus de liberté que ça.

Murdoc s'approcha des serpents, au fond du magasin, et les dévisagea avec réserve. Tous étaient endormis, et seul un semblait le dévisager en retour. Au même moment, le vendeur, Dani, donc, un bel espagnol aux cheveux bruns et à la peau bronzée par le soleil qui semblait du même âge que Charlie sortit de l'arrière boutique et donna une accolade à l'anglais. Ils semblaient se connaître depuis un moment.

Le serpent siffla agressivement, et cela fit sourire Murdoc. _« Je sais que tu essaies juste de me faire peur. »_

Le serpent, intrigué, se redressa. Il était d'une belle couleur bleue électrique. Une rayure noire le traversait dans la longueur. Néanmoins, ses extrémités et le dessous de son corps étaient rouges/orangées.

 _« Tu es un humain mais tu parles notre langue. D'autres m'avaient raconté des histoires sur les Siffleurs, mais je n'en avais jamais vu avant toi. Qui es-tu ? »_

 _« Murdoc. Comment dois-je t'appeler ? »_

 _« Les serpents n'ont pas de nom, mais cet homme à pour coutume de m'appeler Ssiwa. »_ C'était un prénom féminin, décida Murdoc. _« Nous, sommes présentés, tu es mon Maître, à présent. »_

 _« Comment ça, ton Maître ? »_ protesta-t-il. _« Tu ne peux pas décider toute seule si je suis ton Maître ou non. »_

 _« Quand un Siffleur se présente à un reptile, il devient immédiatement son Maître. C'est sa responsabilité. »_

« Charlie ! » appela Murdoc. Il était en pleine discussion avec son ami, en espagnol, et il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient (ce qui devait sûrement être le but). Les deux aînés se stoppèrent donc et se tournèrent vers lui. « Elle dit que je suis son maître parce que je me suis présenté à elle ! »

Sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, le serpent s'était enroulé autour de son bras pour monter jusqu'à son épaule.

« Je ne sais même pas à quelle espèce elle appartient, je ne peux pas juste la prendre comme ça ! »

Dani prit la parole, dans un anglais parfait (maintenant il avait la confirmation que les deux ne voulaient pas qu'il entende leur conversation). « C'est un serpent corail, version magique. »

Charlie compléta avec un inquiétant : « La légende dit que tu ne peux pas faire cent pas après avoir été empoisonné par ce ser- Quoi ? » se coupa-t-il. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Murdoc, les yeux ronds, sentait la peur l'envahir. Il sentit son corps se paralyser, puis des bras l'entourer pour le mettre par terre. Dans un état catatonique, il se laissa faire. Des sueurs froides le faisaient de temps en temps frissonner brutalement.

« Est-ce que tu veux t'allonger ? » entendit-il à un moment, mais il ne répondit rien, alors il resta dans sa position, même si elle était inconfortable et que le sol était dur. Il n'avait plus trop conscience de où il était, ou du temps qui passait.

À un autre moment, il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et commencer à lui massez la nuque, dans le but de le détendre, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment parce que il resta immobile à fixer le vide.

Deux heures plus tard, il comprit enfin où il était et ce qu'il se passait. Il amorça un mouvement, le premier en deux heures, et Charlie sauta presque de joie. « Revenu ? » demanda-t-il. Murdoc grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Magnifique. Je pense qu'on va rentrer immédiatement. »

Soutenant le jeune homme qui était maintenant une poupée de chiffon, il paya le serpent et la pierre chauffante sur laquelle elle se prélassait en attendant que son Maître reprenne ses esprits. (Pendant qu'il était par terre et en sueur tentant de combattre le venin, elle avait essayé de lui préciser que c'était juste pour qu'il soit immunisé, mais il ne l'avait pas entendue.)

Une fois dans le canapé que Charlie venait juste de transfigurer, Murdoc ouvrit les yeux. Ils les avaient fermé pour ne plus les ouvrir pendant le voyage, parce que ça tanguait trop pour lui, et que même s'il n'avait pas mangé pour le petit-déjeuner, il avait peur de rendre son dernier repas qui remontait à la veille.

Le roux approcha instantanément sa tête de la sienne, regardant attentivement son œil droit. « C'est violet. »

« Quoi qui est violet ? »

« Ton œil. »

« Mon œil ? »

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé sur Traverse, il avait changé la couleur de ses yeux en un bleu assez clair avec la formule _oculos caeruleo tinxit._ C'était donc normal qu'ils ne soient pas verts, mais le violet ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses plans. Charlie conjura un miroir pour qu'il puisse regarder ça par lui même.

Ce n'était pas vraiment violet, c'était surtout très foncé. La seule question était : comment allait-il se fondre dans la masse avec des yeux vairons, dont un violet ?

Il posa ses paumes de main sur ses yeux et murmura le contre-sort qui rendrait à ses yeux leur couleur verte devant un Charlie curieux. Il ne savait pas que le garçon pouvait utiliser sa magie sans sa baguette.

Malheureusement, seul le bleu redevint vert. Murdoc grogna et redonna la couleur bleue à son œil.

« Je pense que le venin à agit avec le sort et la pâte, » se risqua le roux. « Et je pense que c'est définitif. »

Murdoc fit une grimace. « Ça ne va pas partir ? »

« Repose-toi juste, ne t'en fais pas à propos de ça. »

À partir de seize heures, il parvint à se lever sans avoir les gens tremblantes. Pendant le long laps de temps entre le moment où Charlie l'avait déposé sur le canapé et entre le moment où il put enfin se lever, il s'était aventuré à mettre un pied à terre, il avait eu le temps de lire deux bouquins, de dire au revoir au Weasley qui devait donner de ses nouvelles à Dumbledore, d'avaler un rapide déjeuné préparé par Liki, de se renseigner sur les effets des potions de croissances et mettre au point un planning pour Ssiwa qui l'avait embêté tout du long en lui parlant de tout et de rien (mais surtout de rien).

À seize heures trente, il était devant un chaudron bouillonnant remplit d'un liquide transparent qui l'était pas de l'eau mais cette fameuse potion de croissance.

Elle n'était autorisée que pour les enfants ayant des troubles de la croissance, et donnée sous ordonnance chez les médecins. Mais lui avait décidé de la faire par lui même, et de choisir les doses comme il le voulait. Il avait toujours voulu être grand, toutefois, à cause des Dursley, de sa sous-nutrition et des enfermements répétitifs dans le placard sous l'escalier, il n'avait jamais atteint la taille moyenne d'un enfant, puis d'un adolescent.

La potion était assez simple à faire, et, une clope à la main, il la prépara en à peine un quart d'heure. Il se souvint quelques minutes plus tard en avoir déjà brassé une en seconde année à Poudlard, mais que son chaudron avait explosé juste après.

En même temps que son chaudron faisait des bulles sur le feu, il s'affairait à la cuisine, coupant en morceaux une dizaine de fruits. Maintenant qu'il pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, il ne se dérangeait pas pour le faire. Depuis trois jours, il avait une incontestable envie de fruits frais, et ce, à toutes les heures de la journée.

Une fois la potion finie, il la sépara dans une vingtaine de petites fioles en verre qu'il déposa ensuite sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il avala sa première dose, et ne ressentit rien de particulier, à part le goût amer du produit qui lui arracha une grimace et un haut-le-cœur.

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée d'avaler le liquide en sachant qu'un peu plus tôt, son œil avait déjà mal réagit avec le venin de son serpent ? Le brun espéra que cela ne ferait pas plus de dégâts sur son corps, comme un troisième bras ou un onzième doigt de pied.

* * *

 **C'ÉTAIT** une fête comme jamais Harry n'en avait connu (ni Murdoc, mais ce n'était pas étonnant). Un rassemblement de personnes toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, des bières et autres alcools forts circulants dans la pièce, des cigarettes se passant de doigts en doigts, à moins que ça ne soit de l'herbe à l'intérieur.

Irvin était venu le chercher, comme il lui avait dit, et bien qu'un peu réticent au début, maintenant, l'alcool faisait son effet et coulait dans son sang, le rendant comme un bienheureux, avec cette envie de sourire béatement, gaiement, chaleureusement.

Quelqu'un lui fit un signe au loin, il crut reconnaître Nina. Il se leva, tituba jusqu'à elle, poussa un petit rire quand il trébucha sur un corps par terre et qu'elle le rattrapa.

« Voilà le débauché ! » s'exclama-t-elle, dans le même état que lui, mais bien plus consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Une bouteille fut tendue vers eux, elle la saisit, but deux gorgées avec une grimace, la passa à Murdoc et il but deux gorgées en faisant une mimique dégoûtée. Il n'aimait pas le goût de la boisson et le faisait bien comprendre. Par contre, il aimait l'état dans lequel ça le mettait, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il continuait à l'avaler.

Ses yeux lui semblaient un peu lourds, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire, tandis que Nina critiquait ses cheveux qui étaient _dans un état épouvantable._

Quelqu'un arriva vers eux.

« Maquillage, » cria-t-il presque. « Il faut se maquiller ! »

« Mais je suis maquillée, » protesta Nina qui, abordant un smokey eyes noir, ne comprenait pas l'autre.

« Il faut des paillettes, plus de paillettes. » Effectivement, la plupart des gens ici abordaient pas mal de paillettes dans leurs cheveux, sur leurs joues, ou sur leurs torses quand ils n'avaient pas d'habits. L'homme hoqueta, puis passa une main sur son visage, étalant le mascara qu'il portait, le marquant de deux tâches noires sous les yeux. Il avait au moins autant bu que les deux autres.

Il s'approcha de Nina, un eye-liner à la main, mais elle le repoussa avec des gestes peu précis. « Lui, fait le sur lui, ruine sa tête, pas la mienne. »

Murdoc ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il s'était laissé faire, et qu'il avait maintenant du fard à paupière mauve faisant ressortir ses deux iris différents, des paillettes sur ses joues, disposées de manière à montrer des pommettes hautes. (Il ne les avait jamais aimées, celles là, elles lui faisaient penser à celles de Malfoy, ou celles de Lestrange, au choix.)

Il ne remarqua pas non plus Nina qui sortit son appareil photo et qui immortalisa ce moment.

Nina l'entraîna dans une pièce où étaient installés en rond cinq ou six personnes. Ils leur firent de la place, et, toujours en titubant, Murdoc s'installa entre son amie et un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années aussi.

Il s'intégra à la conversation rapidement, bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment de but.

À un moment donné, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était installé en tailleur dans ce cercle, Nina lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un joint. Sans trop hésiter, en tout cas moins que s'il n'avait pas bu, il tira dessus.

La fumée lui brûla la gorge, bien plus qu'avec une cigarette, et il se retint de tousser.

Le joint repassa plusieurs fois par lui. Il commença à avoir mal au cœur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aspirer une nouvelle fois dans le tube d'herbe.

Les effets le submergèrent peu à peu. Il entendit Nina se moquer un peu du fait qu'il était parti très loin et assez vite, mais ne commenta pas, dans un état second, et effectivement, lointain.

* * *

 **MURDOC SE** sentit secoué, et immédiatement, un mal de crâne commença à le ravager.

Il était sous une couverture fine, sur un matelas moelleux. Quelque chose d'humain touchait sa jambe droite, de même que son épaule gauche.

« Lève-toi ! » entendit-il. « Nom de Dieu, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul la nuit, si tu me fais des coups comme ça ! » Murdoc grogna, ne voulant pas ouvrir ses paupières, sous peine d'être inondé par le soleil. « Écoute-moi bien, H. » Le fait d'entendre sa réelle initiale le réveilla plus rapidement qu'une baffe.

« Charlie ? » demanda-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

« Effectivement. Lève-toi, jeune homme. Je n'ai rien contre ces petites fêtes, sauf lorsque ton directeur veut te voir. »

« Par directeur, tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. Maintenant. »

Il ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis deux, et tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, sauf ceux qui expliquaient pourquoi il était nu, dans un lit, entouré d'une fille et d'un garçon, la première la tête posée sur son épaule et le deuxième une de ses jambes entourant la sienne. Le garçon était celui à côté de qui il s'était assis quand Nina l'avait traîné dans le groupe, et la fille lui était complètement inconnue.

Il se frotta les yeux et découvrit ensuite la sensation de s'étaler du mascara dans les yeux : déplaisant.

« Je sais pas où sont mes habits, » marmonna-t-il l'intention de Charlie, tout en parcourant attentivement la pièce des yeux.

Des verres, à semi-vides, dans lesquels flottaient des mégots, des gens endormis à même le sol, peu habillés, du vomi au pied d'une table, tout semblait chaotique.

Charlie le secoua une nouvelle fois. « Je t'ai déjà couvert hier soir en disant que tu avais eu une dure journée en aidant les dragonniers et que tu dormais, alors tu dois absolument être là ce matin. » Il ramassa un t-shirt par terre tandis que Murdoc repérait son caleçon au bout du lit, et l'enfilait. « Pas le temps de trouver ton jeans, on y va comme ça. »

Il le prit par le bras et essaya de le lever. « Je veux pas marcher, » se plaignit-il, assit sur le lit, les pieds dans le vide. « Je veux rester ici et dormir. »

« Oh le pauvre bébé, » ironisa le roux, pressé de quitter l'endroit insalubre. D'un mouvement de bras, il le mit sur son épaule.

« Je vais vomir, » se plaignit-il encore une fois. « Ton épaule rentre dans mon ventre. » Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, et le fit monter sur son dos. Murdoc entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou. « On va d'abord rentrer chez toi, tu vas prendre une douche et te débarrasser de cette crasse, t'habiller correctement, mettre des lentilles moldues vertes, et ensuite on ira là-bas. »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il traversa la pièce principale, encore plus en désordre que le reste des lieux.

« Murdoc ! » appela la voix bien connue de Irvin, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une clope au bec, comme à son habitude. « Tu t'en vas déjà ? » Son éternel sourire moqueur le mit de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il ne lui adressa qu'une mise boudeuse à laquelle le roux-rose répondit par un ricanement. Charlie l'emmena dehors, et il sentit l'air frais de la matinée londonienne sur ses cuisses dénudées. Il frissonna.

Comme prévu, le roux le porta jusqu'à son magasin, qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de minute à pied.

Il prit une douche très chaude dans laquelle il voulut rester plus de cinq minutes, mais ce fut impossible car Charlie l'en tira presque de force. Il s'habilla ensuite avec des vêtements propres et sobres : un grand t-shirt gris, un blue-jeans et une paire de Converse usées.

« Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit, c'est inné. » Le brun ne releva pas, et grogna simplement.

Puis le Weasley lui appliqua des lentilles moldues fidèle à son ancienne couleur de yeux d'un mouvement pratique de baguette.

Murdoc s'installe sur une chaise, les genoux sous le menton. L'aîné lui ordonna de manger quelque chose, mais il contra une nouvelle fois ses dires : « Pas faim. » Il mangea finalement le bol de fruits coupés de la veille, trouvés dans le frigo, que Charlie posa devant lui. Il avala aussi une fiole de potion de croissance.

Le transplanage jusqu'à Grimmauld Place n'arrangea pas le monstrueux tapage interne, dans son crâne, qui lui donna l'immense envie de suicider maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne maison de son parrain, qui lui maintenant lui appartenait, et évita le parapluie vengeur.

En face de lui, se trouvait Hermione, son chat dans les bras, qu'elle lâcha immédiatement pour se ruer dans ses bras. Il lui fallut l'aide de Charlie qui lui posa une main dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre en la réceptionnant.

« Est ce que c'est un suçon ? » demanda-t-elle sans tarder, en lorgnant sur la tâche qui assombrissait sa peau.

Il posa une main dans son cou, instinctivement. « Peut-être ? » Cela faisait partie d'un des épisodes desquels il ne se souvenait de rien.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, elle laissa tomber.

« Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore veux me voir ? »

« Il veut juste contrôler si tout va bien, je pense. Tu t'amuses, là-bas ? Tu as appris des choses sur les dragons ? Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux mais ils sont si intéressants ! » Il lança une œillade suppliante à Charlie, toujours derrière lui. « J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avait un dragon qui pouvait ralentir le temps, tu te rends compte ? C'est merveilleux ! »

« Hermione, et si tu laissais Harry aller voir le Directeur ? » aida finalement le roux. « Il a justement aidé une bonne partie de la nuit un petit à éclore, et je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, il aimerait être au fond de son lit. »

« Oh, oui… » fit-elle, déçue. « Je pensais que tu allais rester la journée, mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué. Tu pourrais revenir au autre jour, non ? » Il hocha la tête. « Super ! »

* * *

 **LE JOUR SE** couchait une nouvelle fois sur Traverse. L'air se refroidissait, mais restait tout de même étouffant, comme lors de chaque été à Londres. Le tonnerre viendrait bientôt, si l'on en jugeait au nombre de jours passés sans une goutte pluie, dans la moiteur de l'air.

Son amie le lui avait assuré au début de la journée, et elle avait eu raison : le directeur n'était venu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour s'assurer qu'il ne veuille pas retourner à Privet Drive maintenant qu'il avait « goûté aux joies du vrai travail », comme lui avait dit le vieil homme à la barbe blanche. S'il avait su la vérité, il l'aurait renvoyé directement chez son oncle et sa tante, sans même l'autorisation de mettre un pied en dehors de la maison.

Il bailla, allongé paresseusement sur le canapé du premier étage de sa maison.

Irvin avait débarqué dans l'après-midi, et lui avait demandé avec un clin d'œil suggestif comment s'était déroulé la soirée de son côté. Quand il lui avait raconté qu'il s'était réveillé entre deux personnes, le plus vieux avait rigolé, et lui avait ensuite expliqué comment s'était vraiment passée sa nuit.

Il avait, à un moment donné, eu un coup de sommeil, et avait commencé à s'endormir sur son voisin blond, qui lui même s'était très vite endormi sur son épaule.

Nina les avait montés à l'étage, là où il y avait les chambres, et les avait déposés dans le lit où se trouvait déjà la fille en sous-vêtements. Le blond s'était endormi comme une masse sur le matelas tandis que d'après les dires d'une des amies de Nina, qui était dans la pièce à ce moment, lui avait tenu à se déshabiller en entier car une chaleur épouvantable l'habitait à ce moment.

Charlie l'avait seulement déposé chez lui et était reparti ensuite, manquant de peu d'entendre l'anecdote plutôt drôle, bien que mortifiante pour Murdoc.

Il nourrit son serpent qui était resté toute la journée sur sa pierre chauffante. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Ssiwa n'était pas très sauvage. Pourtant, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait chasser d'elle même. Elle était cependant trop fainéante pour se bouger et sortir de son cocon de confort.

C'était encore une journée de folie qui se terminait, et celle-ci résumait bien la suite de son été. Être en compagnie d'Irvin et de Nina qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête l'entraînait toujours dans des situations incroyables où il se retrouvait à faire quelque chose soit d'illicite, soit de dangereux, soit d'improbable. Charlie, lui, même s'il était censé être celui qui était responsable de lui, n'en faisait pas plus et le laissait se faire ses propres expériences.

Épuisé, il s'endormit en réfléchissant à ce que sa vie était maintenant : un joyeux bordel.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos petites reviews, gentilles et mignonnes et aww- je meurs à chaque fois !

Pour **Babylon** , je sais pas non plus si Charlie/Harry va mener à quelque chose, mais pour l'instant il découvre les joies de la liberté ! Au départ je voulais pas vraiment écrire d'histoire d'amour ou quoi, mais si jamais vous voulez le voir avec quelqu'un, et si cette idée ressort beaucoup, bin, pourquoi pas ?

Prochain chapitre : le retour d'un de ses amis/connaissances dans sa vie, après, il faut deviner qui !


	4. LA BULLE

pour moi, l'école c'est une grande connerie, et puis,  
tu sais quand la maîtresse t'appelle, c'est un peu débile, parce qu'il peut y en avoir un qui n'a pas étudié, elle lui met une note…  
tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la vie  
les notes, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la vie !  
au contraire, la vie a à voir avec l'amour, la joie, le bonheur découvrir la vie !  
à hurler :

je veux vivre !

 _je veux être libre !_

 **franck si trova _(d'amore si vive)_**

 **la bulle**

 **« TU T'Y** connais,toi, en animaux magiques ? » hasarda un jour Harry, alors que Charlie était chez lui.

L'enveloppe qui contenait les papiers d'inscription pour Apos qu'il lui avait donné le jour de son « anniversaire » attendait patiemment au pied de son lit, qu'il daigne y touche. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait même pas encore ouverte, et le kraft était encore intact.

Il se posait encore des questions quant à son inscription. Est-ce qu'il devait faire confiance au roux et l'intégrer alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait là-bas ? Il avait juste eu le droit à quelques petits détails, de temps en temps, quand Charlie en disait un peu trop, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, l'école paraissait presque tyrannique. Cependant, malgré ces aspects parfois absolutistes, l'école lui offrait une liberté qu'il ne trouverait nul part ailleurs.

Il pouvait y entrer et en sortir comme il voulait, ne pas assister aux cours s'il souhaitait faire autre chose à la place, cours auxquels lui-même choisissait s'il voulait les suivre ou non. Il pouvait par exemple s'intéresser deux mois à une certaine matière, puis se rendre compte que ce n'était pas pour lui et choisir à la place une autre discipline.

« Un peu, pourquoi ? »

Deux minutes plus tard, après que Murdoc lui ait annoncé qu'il y avait des animaux sous stase dans ses coffres à Gringotts, il était sur ses pieds, ravi de cette nouvelle aventure.

Sa potion de croissance avalée en guise de déjeuner, Murdoc enfila une paire de jeans puisqu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller à la banque en caleçon.

Charlie, lui, avait désormais les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns et toutes ses tâches de rousseur étaient effacées.

Ils remontèrent rapidement les rues jusqu'à Gringotts, où Murdoc demanda à voir le Gobelin du début de ses vacances, parce que c'était plus simple comme ça, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un des wagons qui s'arrêta sans attendre devant le coffre des Black.

« Ils sont là, Charlie ! » appela le brun.

Le Weasley regarda attentivement toutes les créatures devant lui-même, et encore plus les espèces de chiots regroupés autour de ce qu'il présumait être la mère : un animal qui était un mélange entre un grand chien et un loup, brun, avec une tâche bleue autour de l'œil et pas de queue. Ses poils étaient hirsutes et durcis, et l'attitude féroce de l'animal figé laissait penser qu'il défendait ses petits avant d'être ensorcelé.

« C'est un Nafl, » déclara-t-il. « Et ses petits. Ils me semblent assez âgés pour vivre sans la femelle. » Son attention se porta sur autre chose de plus petit mais de plus intéressant. « Regarde ! Ce sont des œufs de dragons ! Assez vieux pour que je ne puisse pas reconnaître leur espèce ! »

Il semblait vraiment excité par ce qu'il voyait, lui qui habituellement abordait une joie enfantine rapidement remplacée par une mine sérieuse, puis par la mine enfantine et ainsi de suite. On pouvait dire qu'avec Murdoc, il avait à s'en faire. Quand le garçon n'avait pas une idée dangereuse, c'était l'idée dangereuse qui le frappait en pleine face, et bien qu'il s'en sortait toujours à temps et en vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa survie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait laissé chez ses moldus, car c'était là-bas qu'il aurait pu avoir les plus mauvaises résolutions, comme sortir seul sur Traverse.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien tenté d'autre que cette escapade, d'ailleurs, parce que Charlie _savait_ que les ennuis lui seraient tombés dessus, à moins que cela ne soit déjà arrivé sous la forme d'Irvin ?

Il se re-concentra sur le brun qui tournait autour de petites créatures frêles, comme si leurs pattes étaient de fins bâtons de bois. Leur corps étaient recouverts d'un drap gris, sale et déchiré. Murdoc se dit que s'il y avait eu un peu de vent, ces entités à têtes rappelant celles de souris se seraient envolées. Charlie, lui, ne lui fit pas la remarque que contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abord, les Strigyx vivaient dans des plaines venteuses, et qu'ils savaient très bien s'y faire avec cet élément.

« Et les autres ? » finit-il par demander, après avoir détaillé chaque être vivant des yeux.

« Des créatures assez banales, plutôt mauvaises, si tu veux mon avis. Il vaut mieux ne pas annuler la stase, ce serait assez horrible et radical, comme effet. »

« Et les Nafl ? » demanda à nouveau le cadet.

« Comme tu veux. Tu peux peut-être en prendre un avec toi ? » suggéra Charlie.

Immédiatement, Murdoc prit un des petits contre lui. Ça avait tout d'un cadavre, sauf sa mollesse : c'était froid, pas de battement de cœur et figé, comme s'il avait été empaillé. Il sortit sa baguette qui était coincé dans l'arrière de son jeans et lança un _finite._ Il ne tenait pas à garder la créature dans cet état plus longtemps, c'était horrifiant.

Aussitôt que la lumière du sort s'estompa, la boule de poils se lova contre son torse, à la recherche de chaleur. Murdoc fondit tout de suite pour l'animal.

En moins d'une semaine, il avait déjà adopté deux animaux dont il ne savait trop rien. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que Ssiwa était plutôt agréable à la discussion et que cette bestiole était trop mignonne pour sa santé mentale.

« Il y en d'autre dans le coffre Potter. Des créatures, je veux dire. Et aussi des plantes. Beaucoup de plantes. »

« Allons-y, dans ce cas, » articula Charlie, heureux de ces découvertes.

Et effectivement, il en avait vu, des plantes, dans sa vie, mais jamais autant à la fois que dans la deuxième pièce du coffre Potter. Là-bas étaient entreposés des tas et des tas de branches, de fleurs, de lianes, de tronc de racines et de feuilles indéterminées qui s'enroulaient les uns aux autres dans différentes teintes de vert, de brun et de couleurs froides ou chaudes peignant au mieux les pétales délicates de chaque arbre.

Apos, qui pourtant comprenait une jungle tropicale, une forêt de conifères et une forêt d'arbres à feuilles caduques comme on en trouvait le plus en Europe, n'avait pas de certaines de ces espèces, ce qui était vraiment, mais vraiment rare, parce que l'école était connue pour être une encyclopédie vivante de tout ce qui pouvait exister sur Terre.

Il exagérait un peu, en disant ça, mais de peu.

« Ça, » énonça-t-il en montrant du doigt un arbuste au bois noueux et vieillit et aux feuilles étrangement ressemblantes à des plumes, « c'est un Arbre au Phénix. Quand un Phénix se consume pour la dernière fois, il ne reste que des cendres, et de ces cendres pousse un arbre. Quand il est en extérieur, les Phénix viennent faire leurs nids dedans et y pondent leurs œufs. C'est seulement dans ces arbres que les œufs éclosent. »

C'était vraiment merveilleux, pensa Murdoc, et il nota dans un coin de sa tête de ramener l'Arbre au Phénix pour le mettre dans sa cour, derrière sa maison.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune arbre souple dont les branches se balançaient sans même qu'il n'y ait de vent. Il s'étrangla avec sa salive. « Une pousse de Saule Cogneur ? Vraiment ? »

Charlie opina.

Là, dans le fond, se trouvait une plante – encore – les racines profondément enfouies dans un pot en céramique. Des petites feuilles vertes poussaient sur ses quelques branches d'un bois presque noir, mais le plus spectaculaire était ses fleurs bleues en forme de cônes dont sortaient une multitude de bulles.

Il en tomba amoureux sur le champ, et décida de la ramener.

Le Nafl contre sa poitrine et le pot sous le bras droit, il sortit de Gringotts. Charlie le laissa en plan parce qu'il devait trouver « deux trois choses pas trop loin, tu m'attends ? », ce à quoi le brun avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule avant de s'asseoir sur un banc vide.

Il regarda pendant dix minutes les passants qui marchaient d'un endroit à un autre, pressés, encombrés de sacs, parfois un enfant sur la hanche.

L'agitation de Traverse lui manquerait s'il partait à Apos, parce qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à regarder chaque petit détail, chaque petite chose qui caractérisait les personnes faisant leurs achats ou flânant dans les cafés ou les bars.

Murdoc sentit une personne s'asseoir à sa droite, trop proche de lui pour que ça soit un inconnu. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, allaient jusqu'à la taille, ondulés et emmêlés. Il reconnut immédiatement Luna Lovegood. Elle portait aujourd'hui une salopette en jean, trop grande pour elle, qu'elle avait retroussé en bas de ses mollets. Sur le tissu était accroché une dizaine de pins affichant des marques moldues, comme _Coca-Cola_ ou encore _Disney Club._ Une seule bretelle du vêtement était mise, l'autre pendait dans le vide, et c'est pourquoi il pouvait voir qu'elle ne portait qu'une brassière rose pâle en dessous. Il n'avait jamais vu Luna en dehors de l'école, sans son uniforme, ce fut donc une surprise de la croiser ici.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille pétillèrent de bonheur et de malice quand il croisa finalement son regard.

« Jolie nouvelle tête, Ha- » Il l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retira la main. « Personne ne nous écoute. »

« On ne sait jamais. Comment tu as su ? C'est si évident ? » attaqua-t-il.

« Mais non, je reconnaît juste ton aura. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est violette et elle sent l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Alors que par exemple, si on prend celle de cet homme, là-bas, elle est grise et sent le goudron, et celle de l'autre là-bas, elle est grise, mais plus vers le blanc et sent la colle liquide. Les auras, ça sent pas très bon, d'habitude, mais la tienne elle sent bon, et elle est belle à regarder. Y'a comme des vagues dedans. »

« Attend, attend, c'est quoi cette histoire d'auras ? » souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Luna Lovegood au cours des ces dernières années, mais il savait que la jeune fille avait quelque chose de spécial, un plus que les autres n'avaient pas.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Ma mère pouvait voir les auras, alors moi aussi, » dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. « Mais j'aime pas trop ça, ça sent pas bon, » répéta la blonde, encore une fois. « Les grands sorciers, eux, ils sentent bon, et ils ont de belles couleurs. »

« Qui a une belle aura ? » questionna Murdoc en caressant sa peluche vivante, qui ronronnait comme un chat, toujours contre lui.

Elle prit un petit temps pour réfléchir.

« Il y a bien le Professeur Dumbledore, mais son rouge fait mal aux yeux et il sent les épices. Dès qu'il est près de moi, j'éternue. » Il rigola franchement à cette remarque, et le nez de la jeune femme se fronça. « Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Bien sur que non, je trouve juste que c'est une bonne description de Dumbledore. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu achètes tes affaires pour Poudlard ? »

« Non, Papa m'a laissé chez ma cousine pour les vacances, mais elle passe ses journées chez son copain, alors je me promène sur Traverse. »

« Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu t'ennuies trop. J'ai tout un magasin à réorganiser, une maison à aménager, et je suis seul aussi la plupart du temps, » proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Encore une fois, elle réfléchit.

« C'est gentil, mais j'aime bien me promener. Mais j'y penserai. »

En voyant Charlie revenir vers lui – elle l'avait très certainement reconnu – elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir. « Tu ne sais même pas où c'est, » lança-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner, pour la retenir. Il aimait beaucoup la présence calme mais énergique de la petite blonde.

« Mais si ! »

Et effectivement, le soir même, elle était assise sur son canapé, s'amusant à lancer des sorts avec la baguette sans Trace de Murdoc. Il eut soudainement une idée. Il se leva du canapé où il était lui aussi installé et alla fouiller dans sa malle qui était dans sa chambre. Il en sortit quatre baguettes, celles qui avaient fait partie du lot, quand il avait acheté la sienne chez le brocanteur, sur le chemin des Embrumes. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours ce vieux bouquin qui ne s'ouvrait pas et que le vendeur l'avait forcé à prendre.

Il en proposa une a Luna. Murdoc ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, elles traînaient dans sa chambre depuis qu'il les avait acquises, et savait qu'il ne voudrait pas s'en servir. La sienne lui allait parfaitement, maintenant. Il sentait qu'il pouvait s'en séparer d'une pour la transmettre à la blonde, il lui faisait confiance, même après aussi peu de temps

La jeune fille passa sa main droite au dessus des baguettes, comme si elle pouvait ressentir leurs énergies et laquelle lui correspondrait le plus.

Puis, avec un sourire de remerciement, elle se stoppa au dessus de la blanche, celle que Murdoc supposait être taillée dans une dent de Basilic. De petites gravures tournaient le long de l'os, comme des torsades, et si l'on s'en approchait, on pouvait y voir des mots qui se formaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, mais qui s'approchait des Runes Antiques.

Soudainement, même si son sourire restait en place, des perles commencèrent à briller au coin de ses yeux. Murdoc supposa qu'elle pleurait, et ne sut pas trop comment l'approcher.

« Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » balbutia-t-il, pas trop certain de lui.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle préféra s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? »

Elle plongea ses prunelles bleues dans celles bleues et mauves de Murdoc. Elle pouvait voir la vérité, comprit-il. Il hocha la tête. Il ne mentait pas, le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés à discuter, que ce soit à Poudlard ou ici, l'avait conforté dans son choix de pouvoir la considérer telle que.

Elle sourit un peu plus franchement et cela marqua une fossette dans sa joue. Les larmes glissèrent sur sa bouille et se coincèrent dans le creux. Tout cela était un peu bizarre, elle n'avait pas l'air triste ou joyeuse à en pleurer.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle, et cela venait du fond de son cœur. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait remercié Murdoc avec un sentiment aussi puissant.

La blonde conjura une fiole et dirigea ses larmes dedans. Elle referma le flacon avec un bouchon en verre dans lequel elle fit passer une chaîne, qu'elle tendit ensuite à Murdoc. Il l'interrogea du regard, bien qu'il se doutait maintenant que ces larmes devaient avoir une propriété magique quelconque.

« J'ai entendu dire que les larmes des enfants du Peuple des Airs étaient rares et avaient des propriétés curatives, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et que celles des Elfes du Soleil assuraient une grande force. Je me demande ce que tu feras d'un mélange des deux. »

Elle faisait donc partie de deux peuples ? Murdoc n'avait jamais entendu parlé du Peuple des Airs, et ne pouvait donc pas établir une seule hypothèse à son propos, mais il connaissait par contre les Elfes par la littérature anglaise folklorique. Si celle-ci était assez proche de la vérité, alors les Elfes vivaient en communauté et étaient assez fiers. Il n'auraient pas accepté le mélange de deux espèce parmi eux.

« Tes parents sont donc un Elfe et, » il se coupa, ne connaissant pas le mot pour désigner les personnes faisant parti du Peuple des Airs.

« Ma mère était une Quetzalcon, effectivement. »

« Quetzalcon comme Quetzalcóatl ? »

Luna hocha la tête.

Cela tenait la route, parce que de ce qu'il en savait, Quetzalcóatl était le dieu de l'air Aztèque.

« Le Peuple de l'Air descend de Quetzalcóatl. Dans les croyances Aztèques, c'est lui qui a donné vie aux humains, en dérobant aux enfers des ossements et en les arrosant de son sang. Mais il a aussi donné naissance à ses propres enfants, trompé par Tezcatlipoca, son frère. La légende raconte que lorsque ses fils et filles furent nés, ils étaient si pleins de couleurs qu'il en fut jaloux, alors il les leur vola. C'est pourquoi les Quetzalcon ont tous la peau presque translucide, les cheveux blancs et les iris blancs, et que le Serpent à Plume est toujours représenté avec mille couleurs. »

Murdoc saisit finalement la fiole et la passa autour de son cou. Cela serait utile, même si le sang était ici mélangé et que les effets en seraient changés. Le brun la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Ce qu'il avait entre les mains était précieux.

Luna focalisa son attention sur sa baguette nouvellement acquise, et l'empoigna plus fermement. Sans prononcer un mot, elle fit apparaître des grandes guirlandes de lumières moldues, comme celles qu'il y avait dans les guinguettes.

« Comme ça, y'aura un peu de moi ici, » prononça-t-elle dans un bâillement.

* * *

 **LA PORTE** du magasin s'ouvrit avec un tintement, et immédiatement Murdoc se leva de son lit et descendit en trombe les trois étages qui séparaient sa chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

« PEU IMPORTE QUI VOUS ÊTES, FAITES ATTENTION À LA BESTIOLE ! » hurla-t-il dans les escaliers.

« LA BESTIOLE ? » lui répondit la voix lointaine d'Irvin. « QUELLE BESTIOLE ? »

« FAIT JUSTE ATTENTION ! »

Puisqu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, il ne se rendit pas compte que le punk montait lui aussi les escaliers et se le prit de plein fouet. Heureusement qu'il s'accrocha à lui car ils auraient sinon finis en bas de l'escalier, par terre, les os brisés.

Irvin le gratifia d'un petit sourire moqueur, comme à son habitude. Murdoc n'y faisait plus attention, maintenant. L'aîné regarda autour de lui, pour voir de quelle bestiole il s'agissait. Il disait être habitué à Ssiwa mais n'osait pas s'approcher à plus de deux pieds d'elle. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Nina, qui n'en avait pas mené large quand Murdoc lui avait proposé de prendre le serpent autour de son coup, comme le reptile le faisait autour du sien.

Il releva la tête vers lui, s'interrogeant sur quel animal plus dangereux que le serpent corail habitait maintenant le magasin de botanique.

« Un Nafl, » précisa Murdoc. « C'est mignon, plein de poils, ça se nourrit d'insectes et de lait pour le moment, et ça chassera plus tard pour sois-même. Enfin, s'il n'est pas trop domestiqué, mais j'arriverai à gérer ça. »

« Et ça n'a pas de nom ? »

« Pour l'instant, c'est la bestiole, on verra plus tard. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait le salon et son canapé, et le semblant de cuisine qu'il s'était construit. Il demanda ce que voulait boire Irvin – il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, quand Irvin venait chez lui sans rien demander ou annoncer, c'était parce qu'il voulait profiter de ses boissons ou de sa nourriture – pendant que celui-ci s'installait confortablement dans le moelleux canapé. La boule de poil, dans un jappement, demanda à grimper sur les genoux du punk, et il ne put résister à son regard doux.

« Pas trop domestiqué ? » souligna-t-il en passant sa main dans le pelage rêche mais agréable, toujours son rictus moqueur imprimé sur le visage.

Murdoc soupira. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

 **C'ÉTAIT** un matin, Murdoc s'était levé à trois heures – et endormi à une heure – et tournait en rond dans son appartement sans trouver aucune distraction assez percutante pour le distraire.

Ssiwa était sur sa pierre chauffante et il ne voulait même pas essayer de la lever, parce que cela relèverait de l'imbécillité, et Bestiole était couché entre les anneaux du serpent. Oui, la bestiole s'était désormais transformé en Bestiole Irvin l'avait décidé. Murdoc n'aimait pas trop appeler le Nafl comme cela et préférait le diminutif Stio ou Sti.

Ssiwa, elle, depuis que Sti était arrivé, se prenait pour sa mère, tout comme elle se prenait aussi pour la mère de Murdoc. Le petit dormait maintenant auprès de sa mère serpent, et les deux semblaient se liguer contre lui pour le faire devenir fou le plus possible.

Il avait aussi essayer de brasser des potions utiles, mais celle qu'il avait commencé nécessitait vingt heures de repos après avoir ajouté les trois premiers ingrédients, c'est à dire, une aile de libellule entière, une écaille de Dragon-Nageur séparée en trois morceaux égaux et le jus d'une mousse foudroyante écrasée. Autant dire que cela ne lui avait prit qu'une demi-heure, grand maximum.

Il avait ensuite allumé sa télévision nouvellement acquise, mais il n'y avait rien à voir si tôt le matin.

Son projet suivant avait été de continuer à aménager la partie magasin de son appartement mais avait laissé tomber pour cause de découragement après s'être fait attaqué par des lianes magiques qui avait faillit l'étrangler. Murdoc avait réussit à éviter l'attaque de peu en se jetant sur la droite pour ensuite s'entraîner à esquiver. Il manquait cruellement d'entraînement.

Après un autre abandon, il était remonté dans son salon, s'était allongé dans le canapé orange et avait détaillé la pièce autour de lui.

Le parquet n'était plus recouvert de poussière et était désormais brillant. Un meuble était placé contre un mur sur lequel était posée sa télévision, un petit poste ridicule, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux quand il avait fallut se dépêcher d'en acheter un pour voir un film que Nina ne voulait absolument pas rater.

Le salon était ouvert sur la cuisine. Des assiettes sales s'empilaient dans l'évier, alors il donna un coup de baguette vers elles, et avec la bonne formule, la vaisselle se fit toute seule.

Il regarda le plafond, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire. Murdoc était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'être occupé, et sans cela, il s'ennuyait très vite.

C'est comme ça qu'en promenant ses yeux sur la pile de livres qui étaient dans le salon, il tomba sur un bouquin qui décrivait une discipline magique dont il n'avait jamais encore entendu le nom.

Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il ne connaissait rien, et que s'il allait à Apos ainsi, il se ferait tuer en quelques secondes par les autres étudiants qui seraient bien plus avancés que lui.

Le titre de ce livre était : _LA MAGIE GLYPHIQUE._

Le livre était d'un beau rouge écarlate, comme le sang sur une plaie à vif, et sur sa couverture, suivant ses bords, étaient reliés méticuleusement de nombreuses runes dorées, presque luisantes. Les pages, à l'intérieur, étaient jaunies, bien que correctement conservées pour un livre ayant été entreposé des dizaines d'années plus tôt dans un des coffres froids et humides de Gringotts. Un sort, sans aucun doute, était responsable de cet état.

Les glyphes était un dérivé de l'alphabet runique de base. Cet alphabet, il l'avait appris en même temps qu'Hermione à Poudlard, en lui faisant réviser chacune de ses leçons une dizaine de fois. Et grand bien lui en était, car quand plus tard, il décida de se mettre à la magie glyphique, il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir tout à ré-apprendre. Les signes différaient un peu mais pas leur utilisation.

Les runes pouvaient avoir une signification quand elles étaient seules, mais comme un alphabet, il fallait les assembler pour former des mots. Les glyphes, sur l'exemple des runes, étaient plutôt des idées, semblablement aux kanas japonais.

Enfin, les glyphes étaient réservés aux tissages, alors que les runes, sur la même utilisation, pouvait être utilisées seules. Cependant, une rune ne faisait effet qu'une seule fois, contrairement aux tissages.

Un tissage était formé de plusieurs glyphes reliées qui avait un effet concret et qui intensifiait ou développait une capacité humaine une fois dessinées sur le corps du sujet. Vous deviez les dessiner vous même, sans pour autant créer ses propres motifs (certains existaient déjà dans des livres comme celui que possédait Murdoc, mais vous aviez aussi la possibilité de construire vos motifs vous-même avec une bonne maîtrise des glyphes).

Par exemple vous pouviez dessiner un tissage d'endurance, qui justement, allait améliorer votre endurance. L'espace approprié sur le corps différait d'une personne à une autre : l'un pourrait le dessiner sur ses talons, si l'autre le faisait au même endroit, cela n'aurait pas la même puissance.

Trois méthodes existaient.

La première était le dessin, et c'était la plus sure, car si un tissage était mal placé, mal calculé ou mal dessiné, la douleur devenait insurmontable et vous en mourriez. Avec un simple dessin, le tissage était vite effacé pour éviter la mort. Mais son point faible résidait en cela aussi : si vos glyphes s'effaçaient ou s'estompaient alors que vous combattiez, cela posait problème.

C'est pourquoi Murdoc, qui s'intéressait de plus en plus à cette pratique datant de la Rome Antique, passa ce premier choix et regarda le second.

Celui-ci était les tatouages. Comme le dessin, les tatouages étaient visibles sur la peau, et les dessins ne risquaient pas de s'effacer dans un faux mouvement. Par contre, au bout de quelques jours, et cela dépendait de votre niveau de magie, l'encre était absorbée et les glyphes ne faisaient donc plus effet.

Lui voulait une quelque chose de permanent. La troisième méthode lui convint donc tout particulièrement, et dès qu'il eut fini de lire les explications, il chercha quel serait son premier tissage et quel était l'endroit qui lui convenait le mieux.

La troisième et dernière méthode consistait à se graver les tissages dans la peau. Il fallait un couteau ou quelque chose qui coupait avec assez de précision, espérer ne pas se tromper car cette fois-ci, les tissages ne pouvaient s'effacer, et ensuite observer les effets.

Évidemment, un tissage ne se faisait qu'en une seule fois, d'une seule ligne.

Peu sur de lui, Murdoc arriva à la section des modèles. Ces tissages étaient universels, connus de tous ceux qui avaient un jour cherchés à s'informer sur la discipline.

Il avait vraiment envie d'essayer maintenant, et toujours bloqué dans ce cercle vicieux de l'ennui, il alla chercher des feutres pour tester la première méthode : il n'était pas fou, il se devait de tester ça avant d'enfoncer des marques profondément dans sa peau.

Murdoc se plaça en tailleur au milieu de son salon, attacha ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dans ses yeux pendant qu'il dessinait, et ferma les yeux.

Le tissage qui avait le plus attiré son regard était l'utilisation de toute sa magie. Le bouquin spécifiait que c'était l'un des premiers que toute personne utilisant les glyphes faisaient.

Le brun, derrière ses paupière closes, chercha ce qui était le plus en rapport avec sa magie dans son corps. Qu'est ce qui ici était la source de sa magie ? Où sa magie circulait-elle ? Comment ? L'apprenti se laissa doucement guider par les ondes bienfaitrices et l'endroit qui lui paru bientôt le meilleur était les paumes de ses mains, là où tout son flux magique se regroupait quand il était en surdose.

Avec un grand sourire, il attrapa son feutre bleu et commença à tracer une spirale dans le creux de sa main. Trois branches étaient reliées à cette spirale, l'une traversait le pouce, la seconde le majeur et la dernière l'auriculaire. Il plaça ses deux mains côtes à côtes, ses deux auriculaires se touchant, et continua la ligne pour cela forme le même dessin symétriquement sur l'autre main. Il traça ensuite les runes, faisant attention à ce que la pointe du feutre ne quitte jamais sa peau, quitte à repasser sur des lignes.

Une heure après, quand chaque lettre fut placée avec précision, Murdoc lâcha le feutre avec un soupir de bien être, et s'étira. Il fit craquer par la même occasion la plupart de ses os.

L'adolescent saisit sa baguette – qu'il gardait toujours prêt de lui – et l'agita simplement pour faire apparaître une boule de lumière. Il frissonna sous l'intensité de la sensation. La picotement agréable qui le saisissait dès qu'il utilisait sa magie avait au moins triplé en puissance et il se sentait juste en harmonie avec lui même. Ce dessin faisait juste en sorte que toute sa magie lui parvienne, mais Dieu que c'était bon.

Il avait besoin de ça indéfiniment.

Murdoc fit venir un lui un couteau, et toujours avec des traits délicats et la précaution d'un apprenti, il passa la lame sur les traits déjà dessinés.

Seulement après dix minutes, sa peau le tiraillait déjà douloureusement, mais il tint bon et finit son tissage. À travers les plaies ouvertes, il pouvait apercevoir courir dans son sang une lueur blanche qui retraçait les formes dessinées sur ses paumes.

La magie l'entoura, le faisant presque suffoquer. Il se demanda si tout était normal, car rien de ce qui lui arrivait n'était expliqué dans son livre. En même temps, il n'y avait que les bases dans celui-ci, et s'il avait voulu en apprendre plus pour avoir plus de sûreté, il aurait du se renseigner ailleurs. Mais les manuel lui avait semblé tellement complet qu'il n'avait pas cherché à aller voir autre part.

Quand il grava la dernière ligne dans sa peau, la pièce fut immédiatement remplie d'une surcharge de magie et Ssiwa, toujours sur sa pierre, siffla de mécontentement.

Murdoc essaya de bouger, mais ses membres restèrent statiques tant la pression était forte autour de lui.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son dessin était raté ? Pourtant, cela avait marché quand il l'avait seulement au feutre, et la douleur présente venait de l'extérieur, et pas de son corps.

Puis soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Le brun prit quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle, et haletant, il regarda la luminosité de ses glyphes disparaître. Il se releva en chancelant.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait changé, mais rien ne lui donna d'indice. Tout était en ordre, à sa place, et Ssiwa ronflait à présent sereinement. Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose était différent dans l'air, qu'il y avait une variation. Ne voyant rien de plus, il n'appela pas Charlie et décréta que son expérience avait marché. Fier de son œuvre, il s'en tint là pour la journée.

Mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème d'ennui. Il avait peut-être étudié un nouveau sujet, mais il lui en restait tellement si un jour il voulait vaincre Voldemort.

Malgré ce que Charlie lui avait dit à propos d'un destin libre, il se sentait obligé de battre le sorcier. Parce qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir le faire, parce que s'il abandonnait maintenant, le reste des sorciers d'Angleterre allaient perdre espoir et que la race sorcière n'existerait plus dans son pays si Voldemort exterminait tout le monde.

Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le vaincre avec ses connaissances actuelles. Là-dessus, le roux n'avait pas eu tort et lui avait remis les yeux en face des trous : il n'était même pas capable de vaincre un professeur de Poudlard, comment faire avec le mage noir le plus puissant d'Angleterre ? Il ne pourrait même pas tenir plus de cinq minutes face à lui, toutes les dernières fois ayant été de la chance pure.

Si la prophétie disait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, cela ne disait pas qu'il en était actuellement capable. Ce n'était pas en agitant la baguette deux fois que, par magie, le mage allait tomber.

Dumbledore avait essayé de lui faire croire ça, mais maintenant qu'il voyait clair, il savait qu'il devait étudier, parce que Voldemort avait quarante années d'avance sur lui.

Apos semblait donc la solution, mais est-ce qu'il avait le niveau pour aller là-bas ? Charlie disait que oui, mais maintenant qu'il avait conscience de son retard, il voulait absolument en apprendre plus et rapidement. Avec la trentaine de jours qu'il lui restait avant la rentrée dans l'école (qui était le dix septembre) il ne pouvait pourtant pas faire grand-chose. Il avait une tonne de livres dans lesquels il pouvait se renseigner mais il n'aurait jamais assez de temps. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer parce que pour étudier telle ou telle forme de magie il fallait d'abord maîtriser celle-ci, et pour maîtriser celle-ci, il fallait maîtriser celle-là. C'était un cercle vicieux qui au final lui démontrait encore qu'il n'avait le temps de rien faire

C'est après une dizaine d'heures passées dans son appartement, quand il voulut sortir, qu'il se rendit compte que son problème était résolu.

C'était encore le matin sur Traverse.

L'heure n'avait pas avancée. C'était toujours la même qu'après avoir fini son tissage.

 _« Où étais-tu parti ? »_ accusa la femelle serpent, dès qu'il rouvrit la porte.

 _« Je suis resté deux minutes dehors ! »_

 _« Cela fait une journée entière que tu es sorti, et tu n'as rien laisser pour manger. »_

 _« Une journée entière ? »_ questionna-t-il, un peu dépassé.

 _« Vingt-quatre heures, plus ou moins. »_ Il avait appris à son serpent la valeur du temps, car ce n'était sinon pas quelque chose que les serpents connaissaient ou faisaient attention à.

Tout était il qu'il venait de créer une bulle spatio-temporelle où le temps n'avançait pas à la même vitesse à l'intérieur, tout ça en faisant un rituel dont le sang était un composant. Il ne le savait pas, mais encore une fois il n'avait pas pris ses précautions, et avait joué avec sa magie dans une maison entièrement remplie d'artefacts magiques dont il ne connaissait pas les effets.

Ainsi, dans sa chambre, juste au dessus de lui, le pendentif en forme de sablier plat dont il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sens mais qui servait sur les champs de bataille, pour les guérisseurs, à créer une bulle où le temps passait moins vite pour soigner les blessés avec plus d'efficacité, venait d'être touché par la puissant magie du garçon qui était en train de faire un rituel pour augmenter la puissance de sa magie, pour y avoir entièrement accès.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les rituels de sang à la légère parce qu'ils amplifiaient la magie sur le moment, et qu'il fallait les pratiquer dans une salle protégée, où dans un endroit sans magie, comme au milieu d'une forêt moldue.

Le premier conseil qu'il nota, donc, en rentrant, était de ne laisser aucun de ses animaux dedans quand il allait à l'extérieur. Il avait passé à peine deux minutes dehors, qu'est ce que cela donnerait si il partait une journée entière ?

Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer, mais puisque la solution était venue à lui comme par enchantement – et c'était un peu le cas –, il allait en profiter.

* * *

Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai mis un peu de temps à le finir, parce que reprise des cours (en fait c'est pas vraiment les cours qui m'ont pris du temps, c'est mon devoir de syndicaliste, plutôt !)

J'attends toujours vos avis sur si Harry/Murdoc doit être en couple et avec qui, parce que pour l'instant, on est à égalité sur soit Irvin, soit Charlie.

À bientôt pour la suite les amis ! :)


	5. L'ÉCOLE

vous, les hommes, vous finissez toujours par emprunter le même chemin. Le même chemin qui fut foulé tant de fois.. […] personne ne pense commettre des erreurs dans ses actes.. alors que personne ne peut s'échapper du cycle où le karma engendre le karma, et où les tourments engendrent les tourments. Ce jardin est le lieu où toutes ces chaînes peuvent ses briser..

 **Hayao Miyazaki, _Nausicaä et la vallée du vent_**

 **l'école**

Le vent froid balayait le paysage sec et sans vie. En début septembre, les températures restaient habituellement chaudes, mais ils avaient déjà l'impression d'être au début de l'hiver. Les plus prévoyants avaient sur eux une veste, mais la plupart des adolescents réunis frottaient leurs bras dénudés par leurs t-shirts estivaux. Autour d'eux, tous les arbres étaient nus, dépourvus de feuilles, et la terre étaient craquelée et compacte sous les pieds de la trentaine de personnes présentes. Murdoc se trouvait parmi eux, un grand t-shirt noir coincé dans un jean de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon assez lâche, et il croisait les bras sur son torse, dans une position d'attente et de mécontentement.

« C'est ici, mais il n'y a rien, » fit une voix, à côté de Murdoc. « C'est complètement vide, » rajouta-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant, confus.

Bien sur, il n'était pas idiot. Lui aussi avait remarqué qu'ils étaient au bon endroit, puisqu'ils stagnaient ici depuis une demi heure, l'air devenant de plus en plus froid alors que la journée avançait. Et il avait aussi remarqué que si ils restaient ici, c'est que personne ne leur avait ouvert la porte ou peu importe ce que c'était.

En se retournant, il fit face à une jeune femme à la peau aussi translucide que ses cheveux étaient blancs. Elle regarda le ciel bleu vif, sans nuages. Ça changeait de Londres. Les bourrasques glacées ne la faisait pas frémir d'un pouce, alors que Murdoc se crispait dès qu'une d'entre elles balayaient son corps, le transissant jusqu'aux os. Une autre fille qui lui ressemblait, plus loin, la regardait avec insistance. Elles n'étaient pas humaines, c'était une certitude.

« Ils ne voient pas la source, mais ils sont dessus. Ils cherchent quelque chose qui se trouve en face de leur nez. »

Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

« C'est plutôt simple, » fit-elle. « Il suffit de sentir où l'air est perturbé par la magie et nous serons où est le portail. »

Il renifla, pas convaincu.

« Je doute que tu puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit, cet endroit empeste la magie de partout. »

« Bien sur que ça sent la magie de partout, il y a un _portail_. C'est une source de magie à l'état pur que les sorciers ont essayé de canaliser avec des runes pour voyager. Il est alimenté depuis des siècles et des siècles d'énergie, il déborde de ça. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un portail, pas besoin de te donner la peine d'expliquer. Je dis juste que si tu veux sentir où est le portail, alors il faudrait que tu sois très bonne à sentir la magie dans l'air. » Il se tut. « Tu peux sentir la magie dans l'air, c'est ça ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Tu es une fille du Peuple de l'Air, pas vrai ? »

Elle lui tendit une main, en guise de présentation.

« Daffodil, héritière de la famille Pal, » se présenta-t-elle.

« Murdoc Exodus, » répondit-il en lui serrant la main en retour.

Elle lui fit la remarque qu'il ne devait pas connaître grand-chose de son peuple, mais que cela l'arrangeait assez, au final. Murdoc se promis d'envoyer une lettre à Luna pour lui en demander plus sur cette fameuse Daffodil héritière de la famille Pal. Et puis, Pal, c'était quand même un drôle de nom. Il se demanda quel était le réel nom de la mère de Luna. Il se doutait que Lovegood n'était ni celui de Xenophilius, ni celui de la fameuse mère, mais plutôt celui qu'ils avaient choisi lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de fonder une famille ensemble, perdant tous les avantages de leur peuples respectifs.

Au loin, quelqu'un cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à un : « Au nom de Morgana, arrêtez de bouger ! Seulement une heure qu'ils sont avec nous et j'en peux déjà plus ! »

Une jeune femme lui donna un coup derrière la tête et il se retourna le regard noir, alors qu'elle lui faisait une remarque, mécontente de ses cris.

Tous les deux réintégrèrent un groupe de quinze personnes. Ils étaient les étudiants de la génération précédente, et leur tâche avait été de les amener ici. Murdoc se trouvait dans son lit quand c'était arrivé.

On avait frappé à sa porte, et il s'était aussitôt levé, suspicieux. Plus personne ne se donnait la peine de frapper pour accéder à la boutique (puis à ses appartements), oh, ça non ! Irvin rentrait directement, Charlie transplanait malgré les sorts d'interdictions posés et Luna apparaissait mystérieusement dans son canapé quand elle en avait envie. C'était les seuls à être venus chez lui après que la réaction en chaîne – provenant de son tissage et de l'artefact qui servait sur les champs de bataille – soit arrivée. Bon, d'accord, il avait eut d'autres visiteurs, mais non, vraiment personne ne frappait pour entrer. Alors forcément, quand Bestiole se mit à japper en direction de la porte et que Ssiwa sortit de sa sieste pour essayer comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était vraiment, mais vraiment méfiant.

Baguette à la main et serpent sur les épaules – ça effrayait toujours les inconnus, les serpents – il avait descendu pas à pas ses escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet sous le poids de son corps.

« Mr Exodus ? »

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la boutique, tentant de se faire entendre pas son habitant (mais aussi par tout le voisinage, apparemment). La voix était féminine, mais tout de même assez grave. Elle avait continué encore quelques minutes avant d'arrêter.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Puis elle s'était mise à marmonner dans sa barbe, ne se doutant pas que le garçon qu'elle cherchait était juste derrière la porte. « Merde, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi les petits merdeux qui se dégonflent au dernier moment, hein ? Ils auraient pas pu m'en filer un autre un peu plus débrouillard et un peu moins lâche. »

Perdant patiente, il avait ouvert la porte, pointant directement sa baguette sous la gorge de la jeune femme qui s'était alors figée sous la surprise.

« Oui, » avait-il dit très poliment. Il n'était pas un merdeux, et encore moins un lâche.

« Morgana, merci ! » avait-elle soufflé, une fois la surprise passée. « Un peu plus et le professeur Illis me dégommait. Tu es Murdoc Exodus, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien, tu me sauves la vie, merci. Il nous reste une demi-heure, c'est parfait. Il faut juste que je te donne ça, et ça. Je suis Johanna, au fait. » Elle lui avait donné un bout de métal en forme de soleil stylisé, au bout d'une chaîne. Il avait toujours celle que Luna lui avait offerte, et s'était fait la réflexion que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de colliers. « Prends ça, et mets le. Bien, » avait-elle alors dit quand il l'avait mit autour de son cou. « Maintenant, prononce _abscondo. »_

« _Abscondo ? »_ Il l'avait fait, à moitié rassuré, et le soleil s'était fondu dans sa peau, la chaîne avec.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire _designare_ en mettant ta main dessus pour qu'il réapparaisse. »

Il avait essayé, croyant qu'il allait retrouver la chaîne et le pendentif matériellement, mais seule une marque sur son torse, à travers sa peau, était apparue, formant le petit soleil.

« Désolée, mais c'était obligatoire. Maintenant, prends tes affaires, et nous y allons. J'espère que tu n'as pas de sac à faire à la dernière minute car je risque de devoir te tuer, sinon. »

Il avait réduit ses malles prêtes à cet effet, mit ses deux animaux dans un sac disposé à cet effet, puis avait enfilé ses chaussures et déposé ses bagages dans la poche de son jean. Puis elle les avait fait transplaner, et il était maintenant ici avec un groupe d'anciens qui se battaient sur comment trouver un portail, et une fille qui venait d'arriver qui l'avait trouvé au premier coup d'œil. Il entendait toutes les menaces mentales de son serpent qui avait froid et qui était surtout enfermé dans une ménagerie magique rétrécie au fond d'une poche.

SOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPS

Il entendit Johanna demander à un grand gars baraqué s'ils avaient quelque chose de nouveau, mais apparemment non, car un dénommé Axel pensait avoir la solution et ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent autre chose que son idée. Cet Axel était très certainement un loup, car à en voir sa démarche et la façon dont il se tenait, Murdoc croyait voir Remus.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Quelqu'un avait déclenché quelque chose et la terre sembla trembler sous les pieds de tous les étudiants. Les plus vieux leur firent signe de se rassembler et ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres, de peur de manquer le coche et de rester là, seul jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée.

Quand Murdoc chercha à détailler les personnes qui l'entourait, il n'eut pas de mal à différencier les vieux des nouveaux, mais cependant, tous les nouveaux semblaient avoir au moins une arme cachée sur eux. Ils avaient aussi tous l'air de savoir se défendre, et ça l'aurait déçu si cela avait été le contraire. Lui avait une lame dans sa Ranger droite et un Glock dans la ceinture de son jean. Cela était peu, mais il avait aussi du considérer le fait qu'il ne serait peut être pas accepté dans l'école s'il était armé. Mais voilà, encore une fois, il parvenait à voir les armes cachées sur les corps des autres élèves, et se demandait réellement où Charlie l'avait envoyé. (Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus comment il avait signé les papiers, mais était presque certain que le roux l'avait incité alors qu'il était bourré à une des soirées d'Irvin, pour se venger du coup de Dumbledore. Ça lui apprendrait à boire, tiens !)

Il voyait très mal ses deux anciens meilleurs amis là dedans. Hermione ferait une syncope et Ron paniquerait jusqu'à s'enfuir en courant.

L'air crépita, le tirant de ses pensées, et il espéra que cela ne causerait pas de dommage à ses animaux – et ses plantes. Puis tout disparu à une vitesse fulgurante, et c'était comme si la planète avait tourné sous ses pieds, mais qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et que c'était le lieu qui était venu à lui, et pas l'inverse. C'était un sentiment bizarre, et il ne se serait pas senti moins bien s'il avait été traversé d'un éclair.

« Tu n'avais jamais été dans un portail avant, toi. » Quelqu'un avait parlé, mais ce n'était ni Johanna, ni Daffodil.

Celui qui se tenait debout devant lui venait d'être spectateur de son léger déséquilibre.

« Pourquoi les transports magiques sont-ils de pire en pire ? » gémit-il.

L'autre lui adressa un sourire amusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux presque auburn. Murdoc décida de lui faire la conversation, histoire d'avoir des informations sur l'école à laquelle il tentait tant bien que mal de parvenir.

« Laisse tomber, personne ne sait rien, et les plus vieux ne diront rien. C'est top secret. Je sais juste qu'il faut être un minimum puissant pour y entrer, ou avoir un don spécial à entraîner, et qu'il existe des professeurs pour tout et rien, ici. J'ai entendu mon grand frère un jour parler d'une professeure de ballet moldu. Je me demande qui peut bien choisir ce cours. »

Murdoc haussa les épaules.

« Ceux qui aiment danser ? J'ai entendu dire que si on était recalé on risquait de devenir moldu ? »

L'autre acquiesça distraitement, alors qu'ils étaient tous coincés dans une pièce sombre, les anciens à la recherche d'un moyen de sortie. L'œil qu'il avait hérité du mélange entre le sort et le venin de Ssiwa lui permettait de voir mieux dans le noir qu'habituellement, ce qui était relativement cool. Cela lui permettait aussi de détailler discrètement son interlocuteur.

« Tout est permis, ici. Personne n'est là pour arrêter les bagarres. Bon évidemment, il faut éviter les meurtres et autres conneries comme ça. Apos se considère comme une grande famille, avec quelques disputes entre frères et sœurs, évidemment. Mais personne ne tues ses frères et sœurs, ou alors, tu es banni, ou tué à ton tour. Mais bon, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, j'ai juste entendu ces histoires de mon frère et ses amis. Par contre, ce qui est sur c'est que en dehors de l'école, personne ne trahira jamais personne. Nous nous devons d'être tous unis devant les autres, ceux qui ne savent pas. Après tout, nous sommes dans un monde à part, maintenant. Nous sommes l'élite. »

Murdoc sourit intérieurement face au discours du garçon.

« Et puis, ce qui est bien, c'est que tu peux sortir de l'école quand tu veux, louper des cours si tu veux. Tu n'es pas pointé au début de chaque classe, du moment que tu sors diplômé, ça va très bien aux professeurs. »

Voilà pourquoi Charlie lui avait dit que c'était bien qu'il apprenne à travailler seul. Sans le savoir, il l'avait préparé à l'école, pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller dans ce nouveau monde de liberté inconnu pour lui avant cet été à rallonge.

« D'où tu viens ? » fit son interlocuteur.

« Angleterre. » Il ne voulait pas être plus précis.

L'autre eut un sourire moqueur.

« Un humain anglais, donc ? Dis, tu sais qu'il y aura des loups-garous et des vampires et tout un tas d'autres bestioles sanguinaires, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper leur maladie ? »

Et maintenant, c'était la partie de _« du moment que tu te débarrasses de ces vieux clichés anglais »._ Bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment eu, il avait découvert que tout un tas de mensonges et de racontars circulait partout en Angleterre, et que c'était du racisme à l'état pur.

« Je ne te parlerai pas si c'était le cas, » répondit le brun d'un ton posé.

De ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer dans l'obscurité qui les entourait, celui en face de lui avait des petites boucles serrées sur le haut du crâne. Ses yeux en amande se plissaient malicieusement et un petit sourire mesquin habitait ses lèvres. Il avait plus d'une caractéristique du vampire : sa peau était pâle – mais tout de même pas autant que celle de Daffodil – et il arrivait à la voir dans le noir. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son habilité à distinguer les choses avait remarquablement augmenté depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par son serpent.

Il eut une petite moue boudeuse à la remarque de l'humain.

« De toute façon, ça n'était pas un secret. Tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais ? » Il avait l'air désormais plus intéressé par le garçon.

« Murdoc, » se présenta-t-il pour la seconde fois en peu de temps. Il se demanda ce qu'avaient les gens ici à se présenter une fois que la discussion était finie, et pas avant. Endroit de fous.

« Et je suis Archibald Knees. Mais appelle-moi Archie, ma mère fait juste partie d'une autre époque. »

Murdoc leva les yeux au ciel après cette blague de mauvais goût, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Évidemment, que sa mère était d'une autre époque. Elle aurait pu avoir plusieurs centaines d'années, que ça aurait été normal.

Une main se plaça sur son épaule.

« Exodus, c'est toi ? »

Il grogna, peu heureux de la manière dont Daffodil, la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt l'avait appelé.

« Juste Murdoc. »

« Oh, pardon si je ne veux pas t'appeler par un prénom qui semble être celui d'un meurtrier qui a vendu son âme au diable ! Exodus est bien plus poétique. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut a Archibald de lever les yeux au ciel, face à la remarque de la blonde.

« Tu vas voir si ça va être poétique quand je placerai un charme de bannissement sur toi ! » répliqua Murdoc. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait sorti un prénom au hasard lors de sa rencontre avec Irvin, et encore moins si ça ne plaisait pas à la blonde.

Le charme de bannissement l'empêcherai alors de prononcer son nom de famille, et le remplacerait systématiquement par son prénom où toute autre appellation dès qu'elle essaierait de le dire.

« Parce que tu penses être capable de placer un charme de bannissement sur moi ? Ne te surestime pas trop. Un novice comme toi ne serait jamais assez rapide pour quelqu'un comme moi, Exodus. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas là, j'imagine que tu seras Daff. Je parie que tu adores déjà ce surnom ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Daff est tellement non original. Tu pourrais faire mieux ! »

Archibald s'interposa entre les deux qui commençaient à avoir une discussion de plus en plus puérile. Les plus vieux avaient trouvé la solution pour sortir du petit espace où ils étaient malencontreusement enfermés. Ils avaient tous pointé leur baguette vers un pan de la roche, et des éclairs violets sortirent de leurs baguettes en même temps, après que le signal eut été donné par un type qui semblait être un loup-garou. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses gros sourcils et sa manière de se tenir en plus de la magie qui débordait de lui, comme indomptable, le catégorisait clairement comme un lycanthrope.

À la seconde où les éclairs touchèrent la roche, celle-ci éclata en mille morceaux, et seuls les plus rapides eurent le temps de dresser un bouclier pour éviter d'être blessés par les débris. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'arbres plus grand les uns que les autres. Murdoc avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la forêt de son ancienne école, quoique plus arborisée et moins sombre.

« Non mais je rêve, » entendit-il dire. « Ils nous ont fait arriver là-dedans alors que l'année dernière, on était directement dans le hall des sous-sols ! Les anciens n'avaient pas eu à faire tout un trajet pour trouver Illis ! »

« Oui mais l'année dernière il y avait le loup qui avait pété un plomb, tu te rappelles ? Personne ne savait où il était et les directeurs ne voulaient pas risquer de nous faire tuer par un fou furieux. Et c'était les anciens qui avaient dû le récupérer et le ramener à Magda. Elle était folle furieuse et le loup avait fini avec la salope de méta, tu sais, Arietta ? »

« Oh, putain, oui ! Il était ressorti que deux semaines plus tard et il n'a plus jamais fait d'écart depuis ! »

Une petite voix osa interrompre les plus vieux qui avaient pris, tout en discutant, un chemin inconnu aux nouveaux.

« Qui sont Magda et Arietta ? Et est-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup, d'incidents de ce genre ? »

Ils rigolèrent face à la petite brune, cachée derrière une mèche rebelle.

« Magda est l'un de nos directeurs. Arietta est une prof de métamorphose qui enseigne aux niveaux trois, j'espère pour vous que vous ne l'aurez jamais, et oui, il y a beaucoup d'histoires comme ça à raconter, » avait répondu Johanna. « Comme celle de la vampette qui a déchiqueté une humaine alors que ce n'était que notre deuxième semaine de cours. La pauvre, elle a été éjectée de l'école et n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'était la magie. Ensuite, les siens se sont chargée d'elle et l'ont abattue quatre jours après qu'elle ait mis un pied dans le monde des sans-pouvoirs. »

La brune retint un cri d'horreur.

« Ils l'ont tué ? »

« Bien sur, » répondit Archibald, avec une touche de sarcasme dans la voix. « On ne laisse pas un des nôtres nuire à notre réputation ainsi. Soit on est un vampire digne, soit on meurt. C'est la règle ! »

Encore une fois, elle retint sa respiration, horrifiée par ses propos.

« Mais c'est horrible ! »

« C'est la règle, » répéta un vampire plus âgé, regardant Archibald approbativement.

SOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPS

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures à essayer de s'extirper de la forêt, les élèves arrivèrent dans une sorte de village. Ou plutôt, un petit quartier. L'architecture variait d'une maisonnette à l'autre, mais on retrouvait un esprit chaud dedans. Les maisons étaient le plus souvent en glaise rouge ou orangée, et les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres, elles étaient ouvertes sur l'extérieur. De même, les portes d'entrées étaient en fait juste une arche qui donnait directement sur une pièce de vie.

Elles étaient très petite, mais s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, au point que les élèves ne voyaient que ça.

« Ce sont les maisons de qui ? » demanda un nouvel élève, curieux.

« Ici ? C'est le quartier des loups. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais quand ils s'installent, ils le font en meute, alors au fur et à mesure des années c'est devenu le coin des loups. Mais les maisons sont réservées aux professeurs et aux dernières années. Nous, on dort dans les souterrains. »

« Des souterrains ? Mais il y a assez de place ici pour tout le monde ! »

« Quand une maison est attribuée à un dernier année, ça devient sa maison pour toujours. À vrai dire, le plus souvent, ils emménagent dans la maison d'un mort récent, et doivent trier les affaires, renvoyer des choses à la famille du décédé et ainsi de suite. Sauf pour les vampires. Les vampires s'installent dans les maisons de leur parents, voire famille, parce que les bons vampires ont du mal à mourir. »

Murdoc pensa alors que Charlie avait sûrement sa maison par ici, et qu'il serait curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait accumulé.

Puis quand ils eurent finalement traversé des quartiers aux styles architecturaux les plus invraisemblables (il y avait même un coin steampunk, où les élèves avaient construit eux même leurs bicoques aux toits rocambolesques), ils arrivèrent finalement sur une grande place pavé qui semblait regrouper monstre de gens. Une animation constante prenait de l'ampleur sur différents stand où des personnes vendaient des choses, plus particulièrement sur un étalage où une queue de formait, de plus en plus longue, si bien que cela attira l'attention d'un blondinet chétif.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Les plus vieux répondirent immédiatement à la question. Ils semblaient loucher sur certaines boutiques, ayant hâte de larguer le troupeau de nouveaux aux professeurs pour rejoindre les autres sur cette grande place.

« Ceux qui ont besoin d'argent vendent leurs marchandises ici. Là-bas, c'est le stand d'Edward. Il est là tous les deux mois, et apparemment, il fait les meilleures baguettes. Du coup, tout le monde se jette dessus, et c'est chaque fois la même chose. »

« Je peux aller voir, » demanda alors le blondinet, surexcité.

Johanna lança un regard à un de ses camarades et acquiesça. « Je le connais bien, il acceptera de nous faire passer devant tout le monde. »

Et le groupe observa la fille emmener le garçon vers le stand, et doubler toute la queue. Cinq minutes plus tard, tel un enfant qui venait d'avoir un nouveau jouet, il l'agitait devant les autres. La moitié le regardait avec jalousie, l'autre moitié s'en foutait pas mal. Et les plus vieux étaient hilares.

Il essaya un sort simple, mais rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi ça na marche pas ? »

Le rire chez les autres doubla, et finalement, celui qui semblait être l'ami de Johanna se dévoua.

« La prochaine fois évite d'acheter sans tester. Toujours se méfier, c'est la première leçon que tu apprendras ici. »

Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça. _Vigilance Constante._

Le garçon s'était fait avoir et ruminait silencieusement dans son coin, pendant que ceux qui auparavant le jalousaient se moquaient maintenant de lui, alors que cela aurait très bien pu tomber sur eux. Les plus vieux aussi ricanaient en le regardant du coin de l'œil, mais c'était plus comme une blague entre que de la méchanceté. Le garçon allait sûrement devenir la risée de leur promotion si cela continuait ainsi. Murdoc s'en fichait un peu. Tout le monde apprenait de ses erreurs, et le garçon ne serait pas le premier à se tromper ainsi. Au moins, il serait le premier à comprendre qu'il ne fallait se fier qu'à soit même. Les autres se feraient avoir plus tard, dans d'autres circonstances.

Ils entrèrent tous dans un grand bâtiment qui semblaient être un temple maya (mais Murdoc n'était pas sur, il n'était pas vraiment un expert). Les murs étaient en pierre grise, et des tissus colorés étaient accrochés sur ces derniers. Des fresques qui racontaient des aventures inconnues de tous se dessinaient sur les murs, dansaient jusqu'au plafond dans des formes sculptées par l'ancien peuple. Tout les bâtiments ici semblaient désaccordés les uns par rapport aux autres, mais formaient un accord parfait qui donnait un aspect féerique à l'ensemble.

Un professeur les attendait de pied ferme à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Quand il vit arriver le groupe, il regarda sa montre et eut un regard approbateur qui fit soupirer de soulagement les étudiants qui avaient un court instant semblé tendus.

« Vous êtes les premiers, félicitations, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous tous. Vous pouvez disposer. Les nouveaux, je veux votre nom et celui de votre accompagnateur sur cette feuille, vous pourrez ensuite trouver votre chambre. »

« Elles ne nous sont pas attribuées ? » chuchota Archibald à Murdoc ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil désapprobateur du professeur. Il se tut immédiatement.

Le professeur était un vampire, et associant les paroles de Johanna plus tôt dans la journée à la situation présente, il comprit qu'il était le professeur Illis qui l'aurait « dégommée ». En effet, il semblait strict. Aucune expression ne traversait son visage. Il faisait aussi parti des personnes intemporelles, à qui on ne pouvait donner aucun âge. Bien sur, il devait être très vieux, si il était un vampire, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si son visage et son corps avait l'apparence d'un homme de quarante ans ou de soixante ans. Ses habits étaient classes sans qu'il n'ait l'air pompeux ou autre. Vraiment, il était hors du temps.

« Le dîner est à 21 heures dans le réfectoire. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y assister, » précisa-t-il.

Sur un parchemin, chacun leur tour, les élèves notèrent en une liste leur noms (bien qu'ils soient pour la moitié faux) et le nom de leur compagnon de voyage. Murdoc ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de Johanna, alors il marqua juste son prénom.

« Nous sommes à Apos, les gars ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une chambre ! » déclama Archie.

Et entraînant non seulement avec lui Murdoc et Daffodil, mais aussi un certain Jude Leighton, vampire de son état, et un autre se faisant appeler Skipp – celui-ci était humain – ils empruntèrent le grand escalier qui menait aux souterrains de l'école.

Maintenant, Murdoc faisait vraiment parti d'Apos. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus de marche arrière à faire. Il venait sûrement de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, mais une bêtise qu'il ne regretterait pas. Et avec une dernière pensée pour son ancien directeur, il entama sa descente.

SOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPSOAPS

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, le train s'arrêta dans l'habituel crissement qui rendait sourd un peu plus les élèves chaque année. Les passagers en descendirent, heureux et soulagés d'être enfin arrivés à destination. Leurs cris joyeux emplissaient l'air froid de ce début de septembre.

Pourtant, tout le monde n'était pas aux anges comme la bonne humeur ambiante le laissait entendre. Les seuls adultes présents semblaient préoccupés, tout comme un groupe d'adolescents aux visages reconnaissables entre mille. Ils regardaient tous autour d'eux à la recherche de quelqu'un. Une femme qui avait les cheveux tirés en un chignon strict s'approcha d'eux pour leur adresser quelques mots, et finalement, les adolescents se dispersèrent.

La blonde qui observait la scène de loin ne les entendait pas mais comprit tout de suite de quoi retournait la situation. Avec un petit sourire, elle regardait la panique qui s'installait peu à peu chez les adultes, au fur et à mesure qu'ils comprenaient que leur héros national était manquant à l'appel, qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais pris le train et qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu non plus sur le quai de la gare.

Quand elle vit un roux aux cheveux mi-long arriver en transplanant aux côté des adultes qui s'agitaient, elle se retourna vers le chemin qui menait à ses chevaux ailés préférés. Maintenant que Charlie était arrivé, la situation était entre de bonnes mains. C'était un menteur incroyable, capable de faire croire la chose la plus ridicule à la personne la plus sage. Il bernait tout le monde sans remords, et sans le savoir, Murdoc était l'une des personnes qui connaissait toute la vérité, sans qu'elle ne soit corrompue comme il le faisait à chaque fois. L'inverse aussi était vrai. Charlie savait tout de Murdoc.

Elle monta dans la carriole et le Sombral la guida jusqu'à l'école, qui au loin, éclairé de milliers de bougies, surplombait le lac noir et se reflétait à sa surface. Cependant, alors qu'elle remerciait la créature pour son voyage et qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le hall, une voix l'arrêta.

« Luna, attend ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? »

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Après tout, elle n'avait vu que Murdoc, cet été.

Du côté du rouquin qui était censé avoir été le protecteur du Sauveur pendant l'été, tout s'agitait. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une tornade de panique. Dumbledore tentait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit avec des assauts mentaux qu'il essayait de contrer le plus naturellement possible. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il les repoussait volontairement. En même temps, il le questionnait à propos du brun.

« Vous l'avez bien emmené sur le quai, comme il était prévu ? »

Charlie répondait par des petits coups de têtes affirmatifs.

« Je n'ai pas pu rester plus de deux minutes, des collègues avaient du mal avec une dragonne que je gère habituellement, » précisa-t-il.

« Mais Harry ? »

« Nous avons traversé le mur tous les deux, puis quand il a repéré ses amis, je l'ai laissé. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et il me semblait être plus qu'en sécurité. Ensuite, vous m'avez passé le message qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à Poudlard ? Comment est ce possible ? Vous pensez qu'il s'est fait enlevé ? »

Ron, à côté, trépignait.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a passé l'été avec toi dans la réserve ? Je croyais que personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer, même nous n'avons jamais eu le droit d'y mettre un pied ! »

« La question n'est pas là, Ron, et c'est bien pour ça que tu n'étais pas au courant de la situation, » dit Hermione, qui tout de suite se fit couper.

« Tu étais au courant ? »

Elle balaya l'air de sa main comme réponse.

« Harry pourrait s'être fait prendre par les Mangemorts, et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse ce sont les dragons ! Tu ne penses qu'à les voir ! » fit-elle hystérique.

« Les enfants, calmez-vous. » La voix de la raison avait parlé : le directeur le plus aimé de tous les temps depuis les fondateurs. « Il se peut aussi que votre camarade ait juste voulu sécher quelques cours. Nous le retrouverons bientôt. Vous savez ce qu'est l'adolescence, n'est ce pas ? »

Il eut un petit rictus bienveillant, peut-être censé réconforter les deux amis les plus proches du Survivant.

« En attendant, nous dirons à vos camarades qu'il a contracté la dragoncelle, et qu'il est à St Mangouste pour quelques temps. C'est une maladie qui se guérit très aléatoirement dans le temps, personne ne s'inquiétera de son absence. »


End file.
